Beyond the Veil-
by Crystal-Wolf21
Summary: Beyond the Veil is about the afterlife of wizards. Did you ever wonder just how Dumbledore, or any other Headmaster of Hogwarts could communicate? What if there were a limbo of sorts for Wizards waiting for loved ones, or ones with unfinished business.
1. Welcome to the Veil

Preface:

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix-

This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet below them. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheater, or the courtroom in which Harry had been tried by the Wizengamot. Instead of a chained chair, however, there was a raised stone dais in the center of the lowered floor, and upon this dais stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked, and crumbling that Harry was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

"Who's there?" said Harry, jumping down onto the bench below. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway.

We have all read the Harry Potter books, some more than others, some obsessively over and over. I would be in the latter group. I lost count long ago at the number of times I have read or listened to the books.

I have written fanfiction about Oliver Dursley (Dudley's son) getting his letter to Hogwarts. I now want to write another fanfiction called "Beyond the Veil"

A short story of the "Afterlife" for Wizards

Part One - Welcome to the Veil

June 30th, 1997

It had been a year, almost to the day, that Sirius had fallen through the veil, of course, he had, had help from Bellatrix. There were days that Sirius would venture to the veil in search of James. The veil sat in a meadow, with thousands of tiny flowers, to the left of the archway was a large podium that would put any minister's pulpit to shame. On the podium sat a large book, at the current moment it was closed. Almost hidden in the high grass was a pudgy, little man leaning against the stone archway sound asleep. A little way off to the right was a pond, beside an outcropping of trees. A top the pond were several lily pads floating lazily on the smooth surface.

James spent more time there than the others would have liked, but everyone knew he had his reasons. Sirius leaned on a tree as he watched James, almost every time Sirius came here he thought back to the day he arrived in this world.

The veil was different on this side; it was more of a portal. Sirius was the only one that knew what it looked like from, what he referred to as his wasted existence. On that side, it was a simple archway that sat on a dais in the Department of Mysteries, deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. The stone itself was much the same on this side, but from the other side, there was a billowing curtain where you could hear the voices of the dead calling to you. This was one of many portals, but there was no two the same. From what Sirius had learned, this one portal linked to the dais in the department of mysteries was dark magic at its best. The only portal that existed in physical form.

Many wizards have tried to understand death, to elude it, one witch came close to connecting the two worlds. That was when the dais was taken and hidden from sight. This same dais was where Sirius had been hit with the killing curse by Bellatrix. If he hadn't been standing at the veil, he would have just collapsed dead where he stood, but as it was, he just as he fell through the veil and landed here.

Memories of that day flooded his mind, it had been to Sirius' great astonishment, that as soon as he crossed the barrier he was greeted by a short, pudgy, balding man. The man stood at a podium that held one of the thickest books Sirius had ever laid eyes on.

Sirius jumped and aimed his wand when the man, matter-a-fact stated, "Name… Sirius Black… Family all here," the man croaked out in a raspy voice, "Didn't much care for them though, didja?"

Before Sirius could even comprehend what the little man was saying, the man continued, "Says here your best mate beat you here, got here about fourteen years ago. You want to see him, or you want to just carry on alone?" the man gave Sirius a questioning look.

Sirius looked around confused, "I'm dead?" he asked.

"Naaaa, you just got voted witch weekly's wizard of the year…. Course you're dead! Now you want to see this," the man looked back to his book, "James Potter, or not," the man finished without even looking up.

Sirius' face broke into a huge smile, "My friend," Sirius said as he clapped the short, pudgy man on the back, "I could think of no better person to spend eternity with."

"Eternity, he thinks," the man mumbled under his breath, "got a bit of learnin to do, this one has, effing elggum."

It was several hours before they found James and Lily, but since that moment Sirius had enjoyed this life far more than any part of the life he had before.

Sirius pushed off the tree as he shook the memories from his mind. He joined James by the pond. It was a safe distance from Eugene, the gate keeper. Sirius got James' attention and pointed towards Eugene, "Pigmypuff welcomed anyone today?"

James smiled, "Just a couple of normals, they were greeted by family."

That was the way it was, if the passing was 'normal' and expected, the family were notified of the arrival. If it wasn't, then the person would have to have help from Eugene. Sirius dropped on the ground beside James, "Mate, what good is this doing? You can't change it, you can't see it coming, and you can't stop it. If Harry comes through, it is because he fought the fight that we knew he would."

James glared at his best friend, "That you and the rest knew, not that Lily and I knew," James stressed the word not, "We fought and died thinking we prevented him facing any of it, and we put him right in the crosshairs."

Sirius nodded, "I know, we go over this at least once a month. But James, if Harry does cross, don't you think that you and Lilly will be the first people he wants to see? So you would be contacted almost as soon as you would if you were right here."

James stood as he glanced toward Eugene and that portal, "I know, I just want him to know I am sorry and ask for forgiveness."

Sirius grinned, "I know Harry a bit more than you, and there will be no need for any of that."

As they were deciding just where to go, light flashed and Eugene jumped to his post, throwing open the book. James gripped Sirius' arm and they both watched.

The person to step through was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He brushed off his robes, checked his hat, pushed his half-moon glasses onto his nose, all before turning to Eugene, "Ah, I see I have made it at last… would you be so kind as to inform my family."

James and Sirius ran to greet him, Dumbledore smiled to Eugene, "No need, no need… seems I have a welcoming committee here already."

The questions started hitting Dumbledore as if he were caught in a hailstorm of owls. Dumbledore was able to quieten James and Sirius after several minutes. "My dear friends, it has been so long since we have spoken, but indulge an old man and let us allow that to continue for just a few moments longer, for I would love to look on the faces of my friends."

Dumbledore looked for a long moment at James; Lilly was suddenly at James' side. Dumbledore smiled at her as he drew her into an embrace.

"Harry is fine, when I left him he was still under my spell to keep him out of trouble." Dumbledore's eyes shadowed, "But I guess if I am here, he is no longer under that spell."

All four of them turned to look at the portal. After a bit Lily turned to Dumbledore, "What happen? You were the last person I thought we would see again."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well that was the plan, but my own selfish need for forgiveness made a fool out of me."

James gave Dumbledore a skeptical look, "If I had to guess, I would bet you are being harder on yourself than anyone else would be."

"You flatter this old man, but yes, it was foolish and selfish to the point of costing me my life." Dumbledore looked around, "Or should I say, the life I had."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "So what did you do, ground someone you shouldn't have?"

Both James and Lily gave Sirius a quelling look, but Dumbledore merely laughed. "Sirius, even death cannot allow you to release that resentment?"

"Some things are harder to let go of." Sirius snapped back.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I do agree with that," he turned to James, "I am at a disadvantage here, might I know if this is it or are there homes we may go to? I do think there is much that needs discussing."

"Oh, so we get to become the teachers here," James said with a smile, "Magic works here much the same as it did in that life, but the difference is that we are all wizards here, no muggles to worry about seeing us."

This had a strange effect on Dumbledore, "That is concerning."

Before anyone could ask what he meant he continued, "So where is it that you live, is this a simple mirror of the world as we knew it?"

Lily walked to the pond, as she picked up a few pebbles and tossed them in the water, "It is, but different too… we have Godric's Hollow and we have our home… but it is empty without our whole family," Lily quickly turned Dumbledore, "Of course I don't want Harry to die... "

Dumbledore joined her, reaching for her hand, "You do not need to explain, of course you miss your son. I have had the pleasure to know your son better than any other, and that is only due to your sacrifice."

Lily wiped a tear from her eye, "Perhaps once we get home you will tell us all that has happen."

As they turned to leave Eugene called out, "Mr. Dumbledore, your portrait is ready."

Dumbledore turned questioningly, "I'm sorry?"

"Your portrait, the painting, your connection to the other world... "Eugene sneered, "Did you think all them hanging in yer office was just paintings?"

"Well, yes, I did… but now that I think about it, it does seem that there are simple moving portraits and portraits that are able to carry on conversations."

Eugene shook his head, "Elggums…"

Dumbledore looked to James, "Did he just call me an Elggum?"

Sirius busted out laughing, "Yeah, kind of a joke here, since there are no muggles, we call newbies elggums, it's muggle spelled backwards. Pretty sure James started that."

James held up his hands, "Oh no, don't give me credit for that, that was my dear wife's handywork."

After thanking Eugene, Dumbledore took his portrait and he, James, Lily, and Sirius disapparated to Godric's Hollow. As soon as they were standing in front of the Potter's home Dumbledore turned around looking at the small town.

"I have not been here for many years. Do you suppose my family is here?" Dumbledore asked as if it were just a passing thought. No one was fooled.

Lily gently laid a hand on his arm, "Yes, they are looking forward to the day you would arrive, both you, and Aberforth." Lily turned Dumbledore to face her, she was surprised to see not only doubt, but tears in his eyes. "And there is no anger, no fear, no hate. We have all discussed our past lives, and we all know that this is a new life and should not hold onto resentments."

Lily glanced to Sirius, "Well most of us know that."

Sirius coughed a laugh, "Yeah, I guess you got here and that just happen, did it? You have been here years, give me some time."

Dumbledore took a tentative step toward his childhood home, but turned back to James, "I do not mean this as it is going to sound, but I thought that once one died that aging would stop, but…" Dumbledore left the question fade off

James grinned, "And Lily and I have aged? Yes, we have… I don't know all the answers, I don't know where we are, but this is not heaven or hell, but a type of way station. That is the best I can say."

Lily glanced around James' shoulder, "Ariana has grown into an amazing woman, with no more fear of her own magical abilities."

Dumbledore's face broke into a beautiful smile, "Then I shall go see them for myself."

It was several hours before Dumbledore returned, and several more before he had filled James, Lily, and Sirius in on the last year. When Dumbledore explained that Draco had been the one that Voldemort wanted to deliver the death blow, Lily gasped.

"But even if he is a Malfoy, he is still just a boy!?" Lily said in horror.

Dumbledore nodded, but James shook his head, "Voldemort has never cared, why would he change now."

Dumbledore explained how he and Harry had spent many hours going through memories in the pensive, and even how Harry had managed to get the long sought after memory from Horace Slughorn. Once he reached the part of the story about the horcruxes Dumbledore began to falter. "I fear the rest of this story may be a bit to your disliking," Dumbledore said quietly.

James waved his hand to gesture Dumbledore to continue.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded as he continued, "Sirius knew of the prophecy in Ministry of Magic, and that Voldemort would do anything to obtain it. That is the night you died," Dumbledore said to Sirius, but Sirius simply nodded waiting for the story to continue, "But no one, other than myself, knew what the full prophecy contained. That prophecy was overheard by Severus, and he went to Voldemort with only part of the information."

Both James and Lily jumped to their feet, "Snivellus had a hand in our death?!" James roared.

Dumbledore was ready for this, and explained to them, the same as he had Harry. He explained that Severus had no way of knowing that Voldemort would think that it was James and Lily. Dumbledore also explained that, that event was what insured Severus would be loyal to Dumbledore until Voldemort was killed.

Lily waved her wand and a small tea pot adorned with an intricate floral design began to steam. Lily poured each of them some tea, as she set the tea down she took up her own cup, softly blowing on it.

"Professor, could you tell me something? If Severus loved the dark arts all his life, why would he turn from that simply because we were killed?"

James answered first, "Because he always loved you," he said in a monotone voice.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, that never changed, never dimmed in all the years I knew him."

Sirius gave a sarcastic laugh, "So that would explain the wonderful treatment Harry always received from Snivellus."

Dumbledore held up his hand, "It would not, but his hatred of the past with both you and James would. Had Harry been fathered by any other, perhaps the outcome would have been different. But alas, life plays out how it does, and we are merely pawns."

Lily took James' hand, "We would not have changed a thing, I would give my life over and over. I, unlike my husband and friend, do not hate Severus, but I do not trust him after what Sirius told us, and now you tell us about his part in the prophecy; I don't think I will ever trust him."

Dumbledore looked out the window of the kitchen, noticing the tire swing gently swaying in the wind. He took a deep breath, "I guess it has come time that I tell you the rest of the story, I do request that you hear me out… let me finish the whole story and give my reasons for what I choose to do."

James and Sirius nodded begrudgingly, but Lily smirked, "Not a chance, if I have questions, I will ask them," her look was resolute.

Dumbledore gave the softest of nods, "I guess I should not expect you to not ask when it is your son's life that we are discussing."

Dumbledore talked well into the night, being stopped repeatedly by, not just Lily, but all three. Dumbledore finally got to the last year, how he had found the second of the horcruxes and had put it on, thus causing a curse that would eventually lead to his death. Dumbledore told how he had decided that Snape would be the one that delivered the killing curse known as avada kedavra, instead of Draco Malfoy. Thus insuring Snape's ability to stay close to Voldemort.

Dumbledore set his tea to the side, "Now I must confess what I believe is going to happen in the next year. I do not know how we will confirm or deny my beliefs, but as I have said in the past, I am not often wrong on these things."

Dumbledore looked to James and Lily, "I believe Harry will find the remaining horcruxes, I hope with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's help, he will be able to destroy each. I have also given them means to locate the deathly hollows."

The shocked faces made Dumbledore smile, "James, you owned one of them, your invisibility cloak. I owned one, my wand, and the ring I spoke of, held the resurrection stone. I am hoping that Hermione will keep them on track, but also realize that Voldemort will soon find out about my wand."

Dumbledore held his current version of his old wand, "It does make one wonder just what actually does transfer?"

Dumbledore shook himself, "Back to the thoughts of the next year. Once Harry has destroyed all the horcruxes… he will have to find out that he is also a horcrux too, and as such must be destroyed before Voldemort can be killed."

The silence was deafening, even the curtains blowing in the breeze could be heard gently brushing the sill. Finally, James leaned forward, "You want our son to kill himself?" James said in a deathly calm voice.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "As I said, Harry will have to die, but if what I believe will happen, he will once more live. As himself, and only himself," Dumbledore stated as if this was an obvious conclusion.

Lily tried to sound calm, "How do you plan on being sure this plan of yours is completed?"

"Severus Snape," Dumbledore said as if speaking to children, "I believe I have already said as much."

Sirius bound to his feet, knocking his chair over backwards, "Harry is as good as dead, because you are a fool to trust that man!"

Dumbledore stood, "Once more, we must agree to disagree."

Lily walked Dumbledore to the door, "You must understand our confusion, not to mention James and Sirius' total lack of trust in Severus. I however, know the real Severus Snape, and if you believe he is once more the boy I knew, I will trust you. I cannot say I trust Severus, but you… I do."

"I do, and I am also hoping to be able to contact Severus with that wonderful portrait I was given. If I am correct, by the time school is back in session, I believe Severus may have taken my position as headmaster."

Dumbledore leaned in and whispered into Lily's ear, "Not to mention, Severus has a small portrait of me at his home, hidden away from prying eyes." Smiling he stepped into the open door, "The foolish man I was, I have been trying to teach my future portrait things for the past year, in hopes to help Severus."

Dumbledore disapparated and apparated just outside his family home. Ariana was cutting back rose bushes, when she saw Dumbledore staring, she smiled and went to him.

"My dear brother, will you be like this always? You act as if I am going to float away on some breeze."

Ariana wrapped her arm around Dumbledore's, "Tell me what you are thinking?"

With a gentle laugh, Dumbledore leaned his head on her head as they walked up the stone walkway, "You will think me a fool, but the only thing that has me partially believing this is possible is the idea that you, my dear little sister, have aged."

"Well, your past life certainly did not teach you manners," Ariana said with a hint of laughter.

"Oh no, that was the best compliment I could pay. I lived my life at the thought of you losing yours so early, and it was my…"

"You stop that!" Ariana had pulled to a stop and looked sternly at Dumbledore, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, don't you ever utter those words to me!"

The look in Ariana's eyes was not one to contend with, Dumbledore, himself, remembered that look on his mother's face during their father's trial. Of course, that really was a lifetime ago. He held up his hands in defeat, "I will promise not to say it, but I have carried this for a very long time, it will take some time to absolve myself as well."

Dumbledore turned away from Ariana, watching a couple of garden gnomes, "Is he here too?"

He didn't need to say who, Ariana knew that Dumbledore was asking if Gellert Grindelwald was there. He was the other boy that was there the day of her death. "No, well, not here, here… I am assuming he has passed that life, or you would not be asking, but no, he has not been here."

"I had him imprisoned, but was never told if he had died or not, and did not ask," Dumbledore said softly.

Ariana plucked a purple flower from the side of the walk and put it behind Dumbledore's ear, "Alby, don't you think we could leave what is past, in the past? We have a chance to have a life together again, I should think that would be the part we focus on?"

At the sound of his childhood nickname Dumbledore's resolve broke, tears spilled down his face, "I am just so scared that this truly is a dream and will simply vanish."

Ariana pulled him into a hug, "Then we must love as if that were true, and appreciate all we have today."

The next week was spent with many that heard that Dumbledore had arrived, each exclaiming their fear for the future of that world without Dumbledore there. But he was the first to explain that there were many greater than himself still there. Sirius had heard the line so often that he heard it in his sleep, ' _Power is measured much more in heart than in skill'_

Sirius thought Dumbledore no more believed that than anyone else, but it seemed to placate them. Not Sirius though, he was still angry over Harry's safety being dependent on Snape. He had raged with James until Lily told them she would not hear another word. That Harry would be fine and she trusted Dumbledore, she also made sure they both understood that how Snape turned out was largely due to their treatment of him.

There were several times that Sirius would throw out ideas of how to contact Harry themselves. Each time James would point out the flaw in the idea. After several ideas James patiently pointed out that he and Lily had been there a lot longer and had obviously tried everything possible to look out for their son. After that Sirius backed off some, and spent time sulking.

However, Dumbledore had been spending his time in training. It was not something Dumbledore had ever thought would happen again. It had only been a few days he had spent with family when there was a knock at the door. Dumbledore opened the door to a very familiar face. The man stood in velvet robe, the color of worn leather, a tall green hat, and leaned on a walking stick. The man's face was wrinkled with time, but his eyes were a light with life. "Albus, my name is.."

Before the man could finish Dumbledore shook his head as he waved the man in, "No need, no need at all! Fytherley, I have had consoled with you many times. Come in my friend."

Fytherley Undercliffe had been a Hogwarts Headmaster in the sixteenth century, and his portrait still hangs in the headmaster's office.

"Please sit… Forgive me my friend, I do not know why I never thought to look for the others."

Fytherley held up his hand, "No forgiveness is needed, and I am not here simply on a social call. I am here to teach you the laws of our portraits." He looked toward the rest of the house, "Are we alone, or may we take a walk?"

Dumbledore stood, "My mother is in the garden and could return, we can walk."

After several minutes walking down the trail, Fytherley began explaining what Dumbledore needed to know to keep the secret of the paintings.

Fytherley sat under an oak tree that looked over a lovely meadow, "Have you noticed the landscape changes to each person's mood?" he asked as he watched the tall grass sway in the wind.

Dumbledore looked to the meadow, "I have not… that is both lovely and interesting. How is it that it decides when two or more are together?"

"It seems to be first focused, first accepted. It looks like your mind may be just a bit scattered as of late, I normally am the one that loses my meadow to whomever I am with."

After walking to the edge of the meadow to enjoy the sight, Dumbledore turned to his friend, "Does anyone know who controls this place?" Dumbledore couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

Fytherley patted the ground, "My friend, sit, please… I have been here for far too long to be worried about trickery, I understand the fear when you led the life you did. For that, I am very sorry. This is the afterlife that we always wanted, but never dreamed would be here. We all thought it was similar to the Christian beliefs, but that is not the truth of it."

After looking to the meadow for several minutes Dumbledore turned and joined Fytherley, "My friend, when I arrived my hand was healed, why is it you still need that cane?"

Laughter filled the air, "There are two reasons, one I will tell you when we go over the portraits, the other is simply habit I enjoy."

Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow, "So when does this training begin?"

"Now, we will begin with giving some basic rules...

· _Each painting has a set painted background, so there is no need to worry of where or when you are contacted._

· _There is a painted double that occupies the painting_

· _You will hear the call and regardless of what is going on, you will answer_

· _Once contacted you will use Ablorvo to activate the portrait._

· _If you have several portraits in the other world you will expect to help wherever you are contacted_

· _You are not allowed to give any information about this world or anyone here_

· _You must be alone while the portrait is active._

· _You will not give this information to any others here_

· _Everyone knows of the portraits, they just don't know the operations of them. They are solely meant to help, not as a way to remain in that world and contacted to your loved ones._

· _You will have any artifact, such as my cane, with you as to not raise suspicion._

These are the basics, the first few times you will contact the other world with myself, each in our own portrait. This will allow you to feel comfortable, and become accustom to the rules."

Dumbledore listened, each rule made sense, had he known of this world would he have become the man he was? If he knew Ariana and the rest of his family were here safe, would he have even stayed in that world willingly? He wasn't so sure he knew that answer.

There were a few days of practice before Fytherley announced that Dumbledore was ready to contact the living. Dumbledore bent his head in a slight nod, "Thank you for continuing to train me into this life, I shall endeavor to make you proud."

Fytherley laughed, "Do not be so sure you are ready, your first contact will be hard. You must be sure you are ready."

Dumbledore nodded again, "I am sure most contacts will be hard."

Fytherley stepped back to allow for his own portrait to contain only him, before he nodded. Dumbledore suddenly stepped back, "One moment"

Fytherley turned, "What is it? Are you not ready?"

"No, No, it isn't that, I am curious.. What is the purpose of the portrait I received the day I arrived?"

Laugher rang out, "Oh that is merely symbolic, it was decided long before I arrived that to shackle one to a painting, even one as wondrous as ours, was wrong. They created the connection, spells, and appearances to allow us to have an afterlife, so to speak."

Dumbledore smiled broadly, "Very wise," he stepped back in place, as did Fytherley, "Shall we begin?"

As Dumbledore said Ablorvo he saw his office, and sitting behind the desk was Minerva McGonagall. "Minerva…" Dumbledore spoke before he realized he would. Professor McGonagall looked up to the door, but saw no one. She shook her head and laughed. Soon she turned to Dumbledore's portrait, "I miss you my old friend."

Dumbledore knew the rules, but longed to tell his friend that it was him, "I am here now, I will help as I can."

McGonagall smiled sadly, "I am lost, I know you want the school open, I know you want students here, but I do not think Mr. Potter, nor his friends will be returning. Worse, I believe I am not long for this position, I fear your killer will replace me."

She walked from the portrait and looked out over Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore sat in his chair and called to her, "Hogwarts will stay open, of that I have no doubt. I do fear what will be taught if things continue as I believed they would." He made sure to use the past tense as to seem as if he didn't know anything more than the moment he died. But, that was more than he had shared with anyone, so this portrait thing could become easy.

McGonagall seemed to accept the words and walked out of the office. As soon as she did Dumbledore said "Bylose," and the connection ended. He looked to Fytherley, "That was a bit harder than I assumed, my apologies for treating you as merely a painting."

"If that is how you are treated; you have done you service well. I take it as a great compliment that one as open minded, and intelligent as you, didn't notice. I have truly reach master."

Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow, "Has any ever been detected, or given themselves away?"

"We do not speak of the failures here, we speak only of success and today was a success. It will get harder I am sure, but I also know that in time you will also understand the need for this, and it's secrecy."

Dumbledore relaxed against the oak tree, once more they were in Fytherley's landscape. "I have another issue I would like to find out. How is it others have aged but you seem to have remained the same? I have also noticed that not many here are… shall we say, older."

Fytherley laughed, "As to myself, since we are headmasters, we will not age due to the portrait's magic. As to others our age, well, there are not many that have unresolved issues. Once all issues and connections are done, you move on." Fytherley held up a hand, "I can no more answer to where, than I could have told you of this place's existence prior to arrival."

A frown crossed Dumbledore's face, "So once more I have hindered Ariana and my family." This was not a question, but Fytherley answered it anyway, "Yes, and no, Ariana is here because she chooses to remain due to her own attachments. She wanted to see both her brothers again, and know them. This has prevented her, but she does not see it as prevention, but blessing."

Dumbledore looked to the sun set, "She really is the best part of all of us."

It was early July the next time Dumbledore came to the Potter's home. Lily greeted his with a bit of an admonishment, "I would have thought that death would allow you a bit of down time."

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course one would think that, but as always, time controls more than we care to admit." He walked to the living room and sat on the overstuffed chair, "Lily, could I trouble you for tea, and also ask you and James to hear out a plan I have?"

"Of course," Lily waved her wand toward the kitchen, before calling out, "James, Sirius, you two come in here, Dumbledore needs to talk!"

Sirius looked to James, "You think he has a plan?"

"Well, we said we would give him till Harry's birthday, so let's hope he has something now and pray it is good news."

Dumbledore had the distinct feeling of being back at Hogwarts when James and Sirius rushed out of the front gates at the end of the school year. Both men rushed in and sat on the edge of the chairs, both staring at Dumbledore. Lily was the one that broke that spell, "For goodness sake, sit back, this is a plan to save our son, NOT Christmas!" Lily had a tone that told everyone that this was to be taken very seriously.

James looked to Lily, "In no way would I treat this as a lark, or one of our excursions. It is our son's life; it is the life of many of our friends. If it came across any other way, I apologize."

Lily leaned over kissing James as she sat down, "Apology accepted," she said softly, then turned to Dumbledore. "Whenever you are ready, sir," as she poured out the tea.

Dumbledore gave a very slight nod, with a hint of a smile, "As you all know, in my last life I worked closely with, and trusted Severus and since finding out about the portraits, I have been in contact with him. I have come up with an idea on how to get Harry out of your sister's home, but I would like to get your thoughts on this."

He waited about a minute for either Sirius or James to explode at the thought of trusting Severus. When they just sat looking at him, Dumbledore gave a silent thank you to Lily. "I think Severus will have to give Voldemort the correct date of Harry's departure from his aunt and uncle's," said Dumbledore. "Not to do so will raise suspicion, when Voldemort believes him so well informed."

Dumbledore held up his hand to James to allow him to continue before interrupting, "I think we should give the correct date, but not the correct time. If we could allow them to know perhaps thirty minutes after the true departure, then once they arrive they would chase merely a decoy that has taken polyjuice potion." Dumbledore sat back looking at all three, "Would you like a moment to think it through, to find flaws?"

James looked concerned, "This decoy would surely die?"

"I am afraid that is a high probability."

"No," James stated flatly, "We know that death is not the end, but it is unfair to make plans for that world because of the knowledge we have here. You may not have feared death, but most do."

"That isn't the only problem either," Sirius said, "There is also the problem that once the ruse is found out, at midnight you will have every death eater at the doorstep, and that would be the death of those miserable muggles," Sirius shrugged, "No big loss but it is still Lily's sister, and her family. I don't think she wants her killed."

Lily gave a small, mischievous smile, "I think you should have Severus relocate my sweet sister, and follow the idea of the polyjuice potion, however, instead of one decoy, use several, and give the correct date and time, including Harry with the decoys."

"If Severus killed you, how exactly are you going to have him deliver this plan to the Order?" James questioned.

Sirius mirrored Lily's smile, "Try confounding Mundungus Fletcher, he will be easy to manipulate, measly little vermin usually are."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers, looking out the window, "that is a very ingenious, with just a few tweaks that plan could work very well, perhaps even discredit the ministry if we allow them to believe one date. They would pass that to Voldemort, he does so hate being misinformed."

Everyone in the room now had the same concerned looks, but it was Sirius that said what they were all thinking, "More than likely this will also cause a death, and we will be showing another friend around this world," he said morosely.

"Yes, but not so assuredly as the plan I had," Dumbledore allowed.

Lily rose to fill the tea cups, but had the look of concern etched on her face, "Your plan would have surely cost one life, but this plan could cost so much more. Are we sure we thought this through? Are we willing to say we brought death to our friend's door?"

Dumbledore took the teapot and as he set it on the table he stood, taking Lily's hands, "There was once a time I would say no, but that time is done. Voldemort will destroy everyone we love; everyone we know to be good. We, as Order members, were all willing to die for this. Once any member of the Order crosses my portrait I will know it, and I will contact them. Minerva cannot know of this plan, nor any of the plans in the Order. If I am correct, it will be soon that she will be overcome with just keeping the children safe at school."

Once Dumbledore sat again and was sipping on his tea, Sirius leaned forward, "How will you know if they pass your portrait, is there a bell or something? Can you hear them?"

"No bell, but yes, if they call, I will hear it. However, each of the portraits hang in prominent locations, along with more portraits, I have asked them to watch and alert me."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "what makes you think they will be in their portrait?"

"These are actual paintings, they will be there, it is their life," a look a melancholy passed Dumbledore's eyes, "I dreaded that moment, when I ceased to be myself and became a mere painting. I have regrets on the treatment of portraits now."

Lily sat on the arm of the chair and gave Dumbledore a sideways hug, "We all had regrets, and we each thought those were left to the living, but alas, we have more."

Nodding knowingly, Dumbledore smiled as he stood, "I do believe I have to start making some plans. If any of you think of more, please let me know." Turning just as he reached the door, "I have been here almost two weeks, but just thought, are there owls here for an owl post?"

James joined him at the door, "Yes, but they are free, you just need to call out to one. We have befriended Onorious," James stepped out of the door calling, "Onorious!"

A large tawny barn owl swooped down to land on the porch railing, James stepped out to pet it, "Onorious, this is Dumbledore, he would like you to help him here too, if you wouldn't mind."

The owl hopped from foot to foot surveying Dumbledore before hooting and flying away. Dumbledore laughed, "I feel as if I were just put through the sorting ceremony again." Shaking his head, laughing, Dumbledore headed off to his home.


	2. What Comes After

It was soon July 27th, the stars were out, James, Lily, Sirius, and Dumbledore all sat at the gateway. No one spoke a word for several minutes. Each staring intently on the gate, praying that no one they knew would step through. Suddenly Lily slammed a fist onto the ground, "Do you know what time it should be done, I will not sit here till dawn in this wretched silence!" Lilly shouted in frustration.

Dumbledore took out his pocket watch, allowing the chain to dangle. To anyone else this watch would have been very confusing. It was made of gold, had twelve hands, and rather than numbers, planets moved around the edge of its face. Despite this, it apparently could still be used to tell time. Sliding his watch back into it's place and looked back to the door, "It should all be over, good or bad, within the next hour."

Soon both James and Sirius were soon pacing, drawing a sour look from Lily. Dumbledore had pulled out a small bag of lemon drops, they had always been his favorite. He was very happy they were also available in this life as well. Once opened he offered one to Lily, she simply shook her head no, still not taking her eyes off the gateway.

Suddenly the gate lit up and walking through was Mad-eye Moody. Lily gasped but kept her eyes on the gate.

Mad-eye looked around, "What's this! Where is that feeble minded…" Mad-eye just realized who stood in front of him, "Mundungus…" he finished without much strength in his voice. "I'm dead, is that what this is?"

Dumbledore ushered him away from the gate, allowing the others to watch the gate once more. "Yes, my friend, I am afraid you are dead. What happened, the plan should have worked?"

Moody glanced over his shoulder to the gate, "Was I the only one that came through? Did Harry make it?"

"I must say, you are handling death very well," Dumbledore smiled, but pointed toward the others, "We don't know yet about Harry, or any others."

Moody suddenly raced back to the others, "Move away! Why are you standing right there? There is a good chance a death eater will be the next through!"

Lily shook her head and moved back to the gate, "No, not in this one, this is for good. There are many gates, but for Europe this is ours, and well away from here is it's mirror for the evil. Of course, once here there is no separation, except of our own choosing."

Dumbledore was surprised by this, "Do you mean to tell me that Voldemort will someday be here?"

James glared to Dumbledore and Moody, "Could we cover this later?"

Moody looked down to realize he had both legs again, he suddenly reached for his eye and knew at once he was whole and unscarred. Part of him was not sure how he felt about this, it had always been his badges of honor.

Moody slowly turned to join the others, "If the others don't make it, they will be coming through here?" After seeing the nods Moody continued, "and you know what our plan was? You could see it?"

Dumbledore quickly explained in a very condensed version about how they knew what was going on. Moody rejoined the others at the gate, "I would say that no more than five more minutes and we can trust the rest got through," Moody said plainly.

Lily finally turned from the gate, "Alastor, what happen?"

Moody smiled at hearing his given name, "We set off with the plan of seven Potters going seven direction, but they knew it, they were on us the minute we left."

It was another thirty tense minutes before they agreed the only one that would be coming through was Moody. Lily hugged James tight and looked at Moody with tears streaming down her face, "This is our fault, I am so sorry."

Moody patted her arm, "No darling, you didn't do nuttin but put out a plan. We followed it," he waved to the gate, "and since I don't see Harry, I would say it was a right good plan." Moody clapped his hands together, "Now, where's the nearest pub!"

A loud clearing of the throat made everyone stop, each turned to see Eugene sitting at his podium, "I don't care who you are, who you saved, or what you want… we have rules here and they will be followed! I left the formalities go when you arrived," Eugene pointed accusingly at Dumbledore, "and now you just walk all over poor Eugene." Eugene slammed his fist down so hard his whole podium shook.

Dumbledore bowed, "Forgive our enthusiasm at having a new friend. Please do what is needed. We will quietly wait over here."

Eugene harrumphed, never looking at Dumbledore, nor the others as they all moved back, "Alastor Moody, also known as Mad Eye… you are welcome to this place. It is a mirror to the living world, and your home is here. Your parents have moved on, but your home is still yours and you are welcome to it. The Ministry of Magic is still in effect but there is no need for Aurors, thus if you wish to work you can, but you must be retrained."

Moody's deep laughter rolled out of his chest, he looked to Dumbledore, "Retrained, me? What do you think, should I become Professor Moody?"

Eugene cleared his throat again, "As we do have children that join us here, there is still a need for Hogwarts. If you would like to be a professor I will put that down."

Moody leaned on the podium, "How about you put down retired in that little book of yours. If things change I know where to find you. How's that?"

Moody patted Eugene's pudgy cheek and turned to join Dumbledore. "How about you and I have a little chat. Since this is a mirror, no need to tell me where the best pub is!" He held up his, no longer needed, cane skyward, "To the Boar's Head!"

It was well into the third round of fire whiskey when another unexpected visitor arrived. Someone opened the door to the Boar's Head allowing an owl to swoop in. It landed gently, claws barely noticeable on Dumbledore's shoulder, hooting softly. "My small friend, I am sorry to see you here." Lifting the owl off his shoulder, Dumbledore set her on the table. Once settled he began petting the snow white feathers. "This is Hedwig, Harry's owl… if she is here it can only mean that Harry did indeed make it safely so far. She would never have joined me here if Harry were to join us."

Dumbledore looked to the owl, "You are free here, there is no need to return to Hogwarts Owlery unless you wish to. You may help those you choose and until Harry does arrive I would be honored for you to stay with me."

Hedwig nibbled Dumbledore's fingers and took off through the door as another customer entered. Moody shrugged, "I believe that was a yes… now about this mirror gate that allows evil. Does that concern you as much as it does me?"

Dumbledore frowned, "I can not understand the reasoning of it. If they are known evil, why would they be welcome here?"

Moody laughed, "Bad ain't so evil it can't be here, but down right evil like Voldemort and them rutty Death Eaters… surely not." He leaned in close, "You want to know what I was thinking about? Frank and Alice Longbottom… we all thought it was bad enough to go through the Cruciatus curse to the point of insanity. But to know this is here, to know their boy could join us… just seems a bit unfair if you ask me."

With a heavy sigh, Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I have thought of that. Maybe death would have been preferable."

Suddenly Dumbledore sat up straight, "Please excuse me for a few minutes."

Dumbledore went to a room that in the other world belonged to his brother, and owner of the Boar's Head, Aberforth. "Ablorvo"

As soon as the word was uttered a frame erupted in front of Dumbledore and on the other side stood Severus Snape. Dumbledore pretended to just enter the portrait, "Forgive the delay, I was in my portrait at the Ministry in hopes of hearing news."

"He's safe, but at the cost of more of my soul. I may have inadvertently killed one of the Weasley twins," Snape was pacing the living room of his small house on Spinners End.

Dumbledore knew that neither George, nor Fred had crossed but could not tell Snape. "Severus, please sit down and tell me what happen. Was anyone hurt?"

Snape rounded on Dumbledore, "Moody is dead! I just told you, I, myself sent a curse that hit one of the twins. It was meant to go by them but YOU told me to be convincing. You told me I had to make them believe!"

Tears swam in Snape's eyes, "You have cursed me to hell."

Slumped on the couch, Snape's shoulder convulsed with emotion. Dumbledore longed to ensure that his long time friend that he was not cursed and this life waited for him, but knew he could not. After several long minutes Dumbledore ventured to speak. "Severus, listen to me, we must not lose hope. Until there is word of either death you cannot know for sure."

Snape glared at the man in the portrait, "I saw the curse and I saw who sent it, and I also saw Mad-eye fall. He is dead."

Dumbledore simply nodded, "That was not you, did you see the young Weasley fall? If not, again, you cannot know."

Snape began pacing again, in a tone so low it wasn't even a whisper, "Your lamb made it, what now?"

"I believe that Voldemort will appoint you as Headmaster and you must take that position. You will be able to speak with me in private, you will have access to many tools hidden away in my office, and you will be able to ensure at least some control over the treatment of the children."

Snape looked to the portrait, "If I killed that boy, I am done. I will have no more to do with any of this."

Knowing that Snape had not killed either twin Dumbledore nodded, "I completely understand, and more so, agree. If that has indeed happened, I will send you to a man I know, he will wipe your memory and change your appearance so that no one, including Voldemort could find you. I arranged this long ago, I had thought that once this was done you may want a fresh start. If that is going to be a choice before all is settled, I will accept that."

Snape gave a barely perceptible nod, "Thank you." and walked out of the house.

"Bylose"

The frame disappeared and once more Dumbledore stood in the empty room of the Boar's Head. With a heavy sigh Dumbledore turned to rejoin Moody. "My apologies, even in death I have duties," he said with a hint of a smile.

Moody waved it away, "No worries, I may have to get me a job here too. I'm not too keen on this lay about life."

Dumbledore busted out laughing, "You have been here less than three hours." Moody merely shrugged, "Well, for now I think we discuss the evil that may soon be here."

Before Dumbledore could reply a woman in a bright green robe that matched her equally bright green eyes, sat at the table with them. "In case you don't know, my name is Dilys Derwent. I was eavesdropping, no I am not ashamed," she said haughtily. "I am old, still here, and would like to continue to help Albus if I can." She flipped her hat back to the left, as it seemed to have a habit of flipping to the right. "And as it happens, you do need me… You are discussing when Voldemort will arrive, I am here to say he won't be… never will be," Dilys sat playing with her wand.

Part of Dumbledore was reminded of Mona Lovegood, with a slight bow to Dilys Dumbledore asked what she meant. "I was told that both good and evil come here, what would prevent Voldemort from this?"

Dilys lifted a shoulder slightly, "Because each one here is a soul, whole and complete. You have said that Voldemort had a part of his soul in both the ring and the book," she took a moment to look around, "I see no partial souls running around, do you?"

Moody shook his head in disbelief, "It just means they are waiting till they all arrive," Moody had a visual of fireflies in a jar crashing into the lid to get out.

"And you think that split souls are a common practice, and something they have rules for? No, they don't… Voldemort will be damned to wander the world in pieces, never content, never to rejoin," Dilys said this as if talking to very small children.

Dumbledore looked at Dilys with suspicion, "How would you know this?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Dilys said reproachful, "Have I not been in that office when you spoke of you ideas of what Voldemort could be doing? Was I not there each time you found one of those objects?" With her eyebrows raised she just looked at him. "Well…?"

It was true, Dilys Derwent did have a portrait hanging in the Headmaster's office, but Dumbledore had asked her for help so seldom that her appearance did not ring a bell, neither had her name until she mentioned the objects.

"Yes, you were, you have my apologies for both questioning and suspecting you. Is this something you were told or merely suspect?"

"Both… I had my thoughts, those being of the Hogwarts' ghosts, and others like them. I began reasoning that if ghosts are there because they fear moving on, would Voldemort, or should I say, Tom Riddle,not be the same in death. That led me to some people here I know to be higher up here, and I plainly asked." Dilys got a disgusted look, "I was told it was none of my affair, so of course I asked more questions, and quite a bit more often of any that would listen." Her look of disgust turned to smugness, "Once they found out I would, most diffenently, not accept it was none of my concern, they told me just what I told you."

Both men burst out laughing, Moody patted her on the back, "You are my kind of woman!"

Dilys blushed, "Thank you, but that only solves one issue, there are many others. Each are called death eaters. No one here wishes for the faithful to come, nor do we know what to do about it."

Moody leaned back in his chair clicking his cane on the floor, "You mean to tell me these are the first evil to arrive in this place. I find that hard to believe."

Dilys giggled like a schoolgirl, which was a stark difference to her look. Both men fidgeted in their seat, "No, there has been natural evil people come here. Wizards have long craved for power, or should I say more power. Some do horrible things to get it. But a soul is rarely tampered with, a soul can remain pure… mean, vile, annoying, even hateful, but pure just the same. The souls of some to the death eaters have been tampered with."

"Think of Bellatrix Lestrange, do either of you remember her as a child, or her sister Narcissa?"

Dumbledore gave Dilys a curious look, "I do, I remember both, why?"

As if trying to force Dumbledore to understand, Dilys grabbed his hand, "Think back, was either bad before being around Tom Riddle?"

"No more than any around him, there were many that flocked to his power," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Exactly," Dilys said excitedly, "Now think to what you see today?"

Moody leaned forward, "State your meaning or be off with you!" Moody growled.

Dilys patted Moody's cheek much the same way he had done to Eugene, "Try not to intimidate me Alastor, it won't work." Dilys looked back to Dumbledore, "As I was saying, what are each Narcissa and Bellatrix like today?"

Dumbledore brow wrinkled, "Narcissa is a member but does not do much in the way of helping. I always put that to her being a wife and mother. Bellatrix is a devoute follower and would die without hesitation to please Voldemort."

There was a smile forming on Dilys face, "Now do you see, both were always around but there is now a stark difference in two. Narcissa is not a good person, very self-centered and would kill for her family. Bellatrix has no self identity anymore, she is a slave to pleasing her master."

Dilys looked closer are Dumbledore, "These are all things I have heard either in headmasters office, or in the St Mungo's hospital. The thought that several of the death eaters that spent over ten years in Azkaban and still retain some sense of self should have told anyone that something was different about those wizards."

Suddenly Dumbledore rose from the table, "That is a concern for another time, I must focus on the world as it is. I must protect them, no matter the cost."

Both Moody and Dilys gave Dumbledore a surprised look. Dumbledore gave a sad smile, "I am sorry, but that has to be something I cannot focus on. I will not take on the role of leader here, please do not ask me to." Dumbledore turned and left the bar, leaving Moody and Dilys sitting in shock.

Dumbledore sat on in his living room feeling despondent. Kendra Dumbledore joined him, putting a gentle hand on his knee, "Son, you should be happy now, you have your family back. What's wrong?"

Beaming at his mother, Dumbledore held her hand, "I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to be with my family again, but there are things I must make sure are done in the other world." Dumbledore turned to look at his mother, "I was just told people are all welcome here after death, both good and bad, and there are issues with that."

Kendra sat listening as Dumbledore recounted what happened at the Boar's Head, nodding in all the right spots, and never interrupting. Once Dumbledore finished he waited for her to reply, but she sat there, watching as knitting needles magically produced an afghan. Finally she turned to him, "Who made you the judge here? What makes you think you can see into the hearts of even the most wicked?"

Before Dumbledore could reply, Kendra continued, "If the ones that judged your father were the same that decided who would be allowed here, then your father wouldn't be here. We both know he is a very good man that loves his family."

Dumbledore busied himself with a cup of tea, putting a couple of sugar cubes and sat silently stirring. He finally looked to his mother, "I just know how these select wizards are beyond your normal evil."

Kendra laughed softly, "Oh son, do you think this is the first time the Gods have had to deal with evil? Sweetheart, think about this, don't you think that Salazar Slytherin was at least equal in power to some of these you are talking about?"

Dumbledore almost dropped his tea, "He is here!?"

Kendra surveyed her son, it was obvious she was trying not to smile, "Of course he is here, but you must understand, here is infinitely large. We each choose who we will spend time with. To be honest, I don't know who is still here, and who isn't. More so, I don't care. This is the afterlife Albus, not the world, I know it is an adjustment."

"I just can't see the need to be good, if there is no cost to being so."

Neither Kendra, nor Dumbledore heard Ariana come in, she cleared her throat, "Umm Albus…"

Dumbledore smile, "My dear sister, you still walk on air. How much of that did you hear?"

"And you, my dear brother, are still trying to protect me. I heard plenty and want to put in my proverbial two cents." Ariana sat on an the edge of an overstuffed chair, she straightened out her dress before looking up to Dumbledore. "You are second guessing everything you did in your life, I understand that, but you must understand that this isn't it. This is merely a way station of sorts. No one knows what is after, but there is an after. I do know that this is a type of a second chance."

"What second chance could you need? You were a wonderful child"

Ariana gave a girlish smile, "I allowed a tragedy to steal my life. Not when I died, but when I couldn't control my power, when I allowed my fear to steal mother's life. I had much to deal with, even at my young age. I could have moved on, but Albus, you needed me. I needed you to know I was okay."

Kendra went to Ariana, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "We needed a second chance to be parents. We would never have wanted Ariana to join us as soon as she did, but even that was a blessing for us." Kendra looked to Dumbledore, "You needed our forgiveness, you knew you had it, but that wasn't good enough. You needed it from us, face to face. Now that you have it, your father and I will be moving on soon. Ariana is staying to welcome Aberforth."

Kendra went to rejoin Dumbledore on the couch, gently taking his hand, "This place is redemption, you either seek it and change, or you don't and you are damned. That is all we know. No one knows when they leave here what will happen to them."

Ariana laughed, "Yes we do mother, we are reborn…"

Kendra sighed, "That is your sister's belief that we are recycled, but we do not know."

Ariana's nose crinkled in disgust, "Reincarnated, Mother… you make it sound like we are litter."

Dumbledore looked from each of the women, both a stark difference in expression. His mother, as in life, was pride, disciplined, domineering; however, Ariana was soft, accepting, open, happy. Neither seemed the least bit unsettled by the other. Kendra caught him looking and smiled, "What is playing through that brilliant mind?"

Not wanting to say what was really just going through his mind, Dumbledore continued to try to understand this new world. "I am just curious, if this is redemption, and everyone has a choice to change or heal…"

Dumbledore stood, and much like he did in his office before, began to pace. "You arrive here, this is a weigh station," Dumbledore looked to Ariana, "as you said," Ariana nodded. "And once we decide to move on we can?"

Kendra leaned back on the couch watching her son pace, "Yes and no, yes you can request to move on at any point you choose, but no you can not always go. For example, had your father and I choose to move on now, we can. If we had chosen prior to you arriving, we would have been told no, because there were people that need us."

A hint of joy was sparkling is Dumbledore's eyes, "So I am not here because I am paying for actions in my life, I am here to help others?"

Ariana jumped up kissing his cheek, "Yes, Alby!"

Kendra stood, "Ariana, I believe I want your brother to walk with me in the garden, would you mind finding your father to let him know."

Ariana shook her head, "Mum, just say, I want to talk to Albus alone… you still act as if I were fourteen."

There was a hint of a smile on Kendra face, "As you wish, I am taking Albus for a walk, leave us alone." With that she held out her hand, Dumbledore took it and placed in the crook of his arm as they walked out the kitchen door to the gardens.

They walked in silence both taking in the beauty of the flowers, Kendra picked a shaded spot under an umbrella plant. The plant stretched across the wooden arch and blossomed into a bright pink and yellow flower. Each petal looked to be three feet long. Dumbledore looked around the canopy and realized that these plants were the roof, taking up every open space. As they walked the flowers bloomed and closed.

"Ariana is right nieve, she didn't live in that world long enough to get a true sense of the evil that can live there. She wants to believe that all have and will find redemption. I do not hold to such nonsense, I know there is evil that will never chose anything else. I also know that with your portrait you are able to contact that world."

Dumbledore was not surprised, he was told by Fytherley that others knew of the painting, just not how to use it.

Kendra turned to Dumbledore, "Would you be willing to contact your brother and tell him of this place? I know this is asking a lot, I just hate him not knowing we are okay."

This caused Dumbledore to bristle, "But it was okay to let me wonder and worry? I don't understand?"

It seemed to be a chore for Kendra not to roll her eyes, "And just who would you have suggested I asked to contact you? You are my son, I thought it was safe to make the request from you, perhaps not."

Dumbledore sighed, "I seem to be offering many apologies in this world. I will try to contact Aberforth, but I will not tell him of this place. I believe they are right on the rules regarding the portraits and the knowledge of this place."

Kendra nodded, "I will ask for nothing more. Now," she clapped her hands together, "about this next life.. Ariana has a very good thought," Kendra leaned over and whispered, "Don't tell her I said that," she sat back up continuing, "I was raised muggle until I received my Hogwarts letter, but more to the point, I was raised christian." Kendra glanced to Dumbledore to see if he understood what she was saying.

Dumbledore nodded, "I have studied many things. Mother, and one of which is religion. Am I to understand that you believe this is limbo and either heaven or hell is waiting for us?"

"That is what I was taught, and this does follow those ideals, but I am changing my thoughts. Ariana wants to believe that we are reborn into that life as humans, but I disagree. I am starting to believe that if you have or receive redemption you will indeed be able to be human." Kendra was almost pleading that Dumbledore listen and not pass judgement as she continued, "But that is not all of it, I think you will be able to choose if you want to be human or animal. If you think about it, are there not creatures here with us?"

Dumbledore turned a bit to look into her eyes, "There are other creatures here besides owls?"

Kendra nodded, "Yes, many… have you not seen them?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I may have been a bit preoccupied."

Kendra gave a knowing smile, "There are every creature you could imagine, even trolls. Of course they are just as stupid here."

Dumbledore laughed, "As long as the smell is gone!"

"Anyway, if these beings are here, does that not support the idea that they too must make a choice? How many times have you thought a creature had human attributes?"

Without waiting for Dumbledore to answer, Kendra continued, "I think we may get to choose what we return as. I would love to go back and be a lioness."

Kendra had said the last part before she realized it, "Well, I mean to say, it would be a noble life without the…"

"Judgement of the human world?" Dumbledore finished for her, Kendra nodded.

It was a wonderful idea, but could it be true? Could Dumbledore return to be an eagle flying regally through the air, perhaps a hippogriff or thestral… he could live in the forbidden forest. "If we decided on a creature, do you think we would remember being human?"

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the thought of visiting Hagrid as a unicorn.

"I don't think so, if you could, would you not think there would be many odd acting animals?"

Nodding, Dumbledore had to agree, "So what do you think happens to those that don't get redemption?"

Kendra frowned, "Perhaps a life that will teach them what they refused to learn in the last. For example, the boys that hurt Ariana would return as a helpless dog, one that would have to rely on the kindness of others." Her lip curled into a snarl, "Or tiny ants to be so easily destroyed."

Kendra straightened up, "Okay, well maybe I will not be able to move on just yet, I did not realize I still held such anger."

Dumbledore arranged some of the flowers along the small fence, "That may lock me here forever, that is anger that is as much a part of me and the air I breath."

"Not very smart, but once you are able to get to know your sister and realize that she has no hatred or anger over that, perhaps you will find it harder to hold on to that anger," Kendra stated.

The knowing look that Dumbledore gave her was telling, she moved along the garden, "There is a difference in a mother's love and a brother's guilt. Do not give me your superior look. That look may fool all those in that world, but your father perfected that look and it has never worked on me."

Dumbledore turned to go back to the house, "I will see myself out, I have a few issues to deal with." Dumbledore kissed his mother on the cheek, "I will say goodbye to Ariana before I go."

Kendra simply nodded and watched him go.

Dumbledore apparated to the Leaky Caldron, secured a room. The room was one of the larger ones, due to the fact that the bartender knew who Dumbledore was and had fallen over himself to impress him. The room was modestly decorated, with a four post bed, with a feather down mattress, covered with a patchwork quilt. In the corner set a large clawfoot armoire. The far wall held a six drawer dresser with an attached mirror.

Dumbledore sat on the bed, then opened the portal to his portrait. Dumbledore had several portraits hanging and could visit each. He was still getting use to the numerous portraits hanging, each seemed to only take time to focus on the location and that is the one that would activate. Dumbledore knew about the portrait that he had given Severus, one in the Hogwarts Headmaster's office, one in the Ministry of Magic, also one at St Mungo's Hospital.

Each day Dumbledore visited each portrait, not just to learn more of the abilities connected to each, but to make sure that the rules were becoming habit. The Ministry was becoming a very hard place to visit without causing suspicion. Dumbledore watched each day, and each day his concerns grew. Many people Dumbledore knew worked at the Ministry were no longer passing him in the halls. A few Dumbledore knew for many years were now acting totally out of character. Pius Thicknesse would run into walls, or collided into people. The stress levels within the walls of the Ministry were so high that no one noticed the change in the understudy to the minister.

Harry's birthday was within thirty-six hours, the underage trace would be removed, and the changes within the ministry were enough to warrant Dumbledore contacting someone. He had almost decided that it would be Kingsley Shacklebolt would be the easiest to convince of the issues, when a very unlikely wizard stood in front of the frame.

A pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and defeated cold grey eyes stared accusingly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew he would need to be careful.

"This is all your fault," Lucius Malfoy spit out, "You destroyed my life," he growled.

"Dumbledore bowed his head in acknowledgement, "I fail to see how any of this is my doing, I would appreciate it if you could allow me to join in this story as you see it."

Tears were in those pale eyes, Lucius leaned on the frame, "Who am I kidding, I can only blame myself. I knew to run as soon as I failed to get the prophecy… he would have killed me, but my family may have been killed too…"

Lucius suddenly straightened up, fixing his robles as he looked to see if anyone had noticed. He shook his head, smiled to the portrait, "You picked a really bad time to leave us," Lucius whispered as he turned to walk away.

Dumbledore closed the portal and began pacing, thoughts racing, was Lucius still being punished, had Voldemort held it against Lucius even though the plan had worked? Dumbledore thought that Draco would have been give credit for allowing deatheaters within Hogwarts. It was something he would need to talk to Severus about, he wanted to find out what happen to the Malfoys.

It was August first, seven thirty at nine when Dumbledore was next called on by the other world, this time was different, everything had changed. "ALBUS! WAKE UP! It's happening!" Snape yelled.

Dumbledore turned to to call, he knew his portrait image could be sleeping. Hearing Severus' panicked voice spurred Dumbledore to action, as quick as possible, "Ablorvo!" Just as the frame filled the air Dumbledore was out of bed, "What is going on? What's happen?"

A frantic Snape stood clinging to the frame, "They are taking over the Ministry, they are going to attack the wedding to kill as many of the order as the can! Harry must be there!"

Dumbledore knew this was coming, but had not thought it would be today. "I will go to my portrait in the Ministry, and see if I can find someone to warn the wedding party."

Immediately Dumbledore turned as if walking out of the portrait and began focusing on the Ministry. As soon as it was in view he saw only empty halls. Momentarily confused, Dumbledore just sat unsure of his next move. Severus had said they were taking over the ministry but no one was here? He had never known Severus to give him false information. Dumbledore turned to leave when a flash caught his eye, then another. Rufus Scrimgeour rounded the corner just as a stunning spell hit him.

"GET'EM… GET'EM UP! The Dark Lord will want Snape to find out what he knows!"

Fenrir Greyback yanked the Minister of Magic up by the arm, "I should bite 'em, better to be a real wolf instead of looking like a bleeding lion," Greyback said laughing.

Peter Pettigrew stood wringing his hands, a habit he never broke after living eleven years as Ron Weasley's rat Scabbers, "You do and you will answer to him…. The Minister of Magic will have many secrets, secrets the Dark Lord wants to know."

Pettigrew stepped up and waved his wand, "Incarcerous," instantly Scrimgeour was bound by ropes.

Greyback jumped back, "What'cha go and do that fer?" he growled.

"I will take him to somewhere safe, you will find any remaining intruders, and then find Snape." Peter saw that Greyback wanted credit for the capture, but Peter also knew Greyback's perverse desire to kill children. "You know the faster we clear here, the sooner we get to go to the wedding."

That was enough, Greyback ran other in the opposite direction, Pettigrew shook his head as he elevated the Minister, and headed down the empty hall, "Man scares almost as much as the Dark Lord himself."

Dumbledore was ready to crawl through, never had he felt so helpless. What good was having a portrait if all you could do was watch. Just as before, as soon as Dumbledore was about to leave another figure ran down the hall, but this time it was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Within minutes Dumbledore recounted what had just happened and what Pettigrew said about the wedding, ensuring that the rules of the portrait were followed. Kingsley produced a patronus in the form of a lynx and delivered a warning message to the wedding.

Kingsley disapperated and Dumbledore once more concentrated on the portrait that Severus owned.

"Where have you been?! The Dark Lord has summoned me!"

"I was able to send a warning, but you must protect Rufus.. That is why Voldemort has summoned you, to question him. Find a way to end his life mercifully… if you can."

Severus threw his hands up, "Do you take me for a killer?!"

"Severus, if you don't, what do you think Voldemort will do to him?"

Severus turned on the spot to apparate.

Dumbledore muttered, "Bylose," as soon as the frame dissolved, Dumbledore collapsed on the bed.


	3. Headmasters

Life in the afterlife was proving more difficult than Dumbledore's previous life ever did. Sitting back, waiting, and wondering was starting to wear on Dumbledore's frazzled nerves. he knew there would be much to do now that Voldemort had made his move.

Knowing that Severus would have no choice but to take Rufus Scrimgeour's life, Dumbledore had already asked Moody to meet Rufus. He had been going between his portraits to try to talk to Severus, but in the last few weeks, Severus had been absent.

Dumbledore sat at the small writing desk to jot down notes, he never thought that he would be able to help once he had died. Now he needed to figure a few things out. A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts, "Come in!" Dumbledore called.

Phineas Nigellus Black strolled into the room, Phineas turned a haughty look on Dumbledore, before sitting on the window bench, "One would think that common courtesies would dictate that you would look for headmasters that have helped you in the past," Phineas picked at his fingernails before continuing in his condescending tone, "My great-great-grandson has been here a year and has yet to come see me. I would have thought more of you, Albus."

Dumbledore bowed his head, partially to hid the smile, "Phineas, you have me at a disadvantage in this world. You know the rules, the locations, the proper edicate.. I would abnegate to you on such things."

This seemed to placate Phineas, his dark and clever eyes scanned Dumbledore, "I have come with news, not good, but news just the same. The Potter boy and his friends were staying at Grimmauld Place, and have located the necklace of Salazar Slytherin, and have a plan to retrieve it from the despicable fraud of a woman."

Dumbledore smiled brightly, "This very good news, why are you just coming to me with this? If you would be so kind…"

"I would not be so kind, I will not interfere in the affairs of the living…" Phineas said with an air of superiority, "You have abused the power of the portrait, Albus, we are given this power to advise, listen, and guide… Not to interfere."

Albus looked over his half-moon glasses, "Then why, may I ask, have you come to tell me this news?"

Phineas shrugged a shoulder, "Perhaps to brag, Severus Snape has been appointed as the new headmaster. But to that cause, my portrait in Grimmauld Place has been unceremoniously shoved into a bag. So, you see, even if I wished to help, which I don't, I couldn't."

Mustering all his ability to not yell in excitement, Dumbledore began moving about the room. Talking more to himself than Phineas, "They found the locket, good boy... Severus is now headmaster, which makes things so much easier."

A loud clearing of Phineas' throat brought Dumbledore back to the present, "Phineas, my dear colleague," Dumbledore knew better than use the term friend, Phineas was friend only to himself, "We are about to make Severus Snape the most herald headmaster that Hogwarts has seen in it's many days!"

This got Phineas' attention, "And why is that?" Phineas asked with an obvious tone of scepticism.

"Oh, with our help of course," Dumbledore replied.

"How could I help, I have already told you that dreadful girl shoved my portrait into her bag?

Dumbledore waved to the door, "If you would like to join me for a butterbeer, I will explain everything."

Several hours later and a switch from Butterbeer over to fire whiskey, Dumbledore had finally convinced Phineas to listen in to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. There was no convincing Phineas to interfere, but he had finally agreed to let Severus know any information he gleaned from Harry. It was harder to convince Phineas to tell Harry simple things.

"How dare you suggest I betray the current headmaster," Phineas said appalled at the thought, "As Armando Dippet once told me, We are honour-bound to give service to the present Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

It wasn't until Dumbledore assured Phineas that there would be nothing given that could be considered to be dishonorable, or put the headmaster at any risk. "If anything, the information you share could very well upset Mr. Potter and his friends," Dumbledore confirmed.

Phineas stood to leave, "I will do as you ask for as long as it is a benefit to Professor Snape."

Dumbledore smiled, "That is most appreciated, Phineas, and as you will be in Severus' office just as often as I myself will be, you will soon see the truth of my words."

Dumbledore also stood, knowing that he could no longer put off letting James and Lily know what was going on, he headed to the door.

A month had passed and neither Phineas, nor Dumbledore had heard anything that would have been any help to Harry. Dumbledore had figured out that time did not mean much on this side, it seemed to operate somewhat different. It took a week of asking Severus the date and time, several times a day to chart it on his side. As best he could figure, one day on this side would be approximately one week on the other. When Dumbledore first encountered this time shift, he had attributed this to his getting acclimated to his own death.

Tensions were running high, Dumbledore had little news to offer James and Lily, Sirius insisted on daily updates. No one seemed to understand that Dumbledore could do no more than they, themselves, could do. Dumbledore began getting ready for his daily visit with Sirius, placing tea and biscuits on the table, knowing full well that Sirius would have a bottle of fire whiskey which he would have brought from the bar.

As expected, a knock came at the door within minutes, but to Dumbledore's surprise it was not Sirius, it was Phineas. The man looked frazzled, and took the offered tea without question. Phineas fell into a nearby chair, took a sip of the hot tea before looking to Dumbledore. "The sword…. Is a… fake…"

Dumbledore sat across from Phineas, "You are speaking of the sword of Gryffindor I presume?"

"Of course I am," Phineas said incredulously, "What other bloody sword would I be talking about?" Phineas straightened up, "That silly Weasley girl and her friends, Longbottom and Lovegood, tried to steal it, but they were caught."

Phineas looked over his tea at Dumbledore, "Severus had to punish them, but of course he was too lenient for such an act of thievery. Not a one of them are crucial to the plan so examples could have been made."

Dumbledore's lips formed a straight line, "You would have Severus kill innocents?"

Phineas cocked and eyebrow, "No more than you yourself have done."

"How did you find out the sword is a fake?" Dumbledore wanted to move away from their current topic.

"The girl opened her bag, and they were arguing about things and she did not close the bag in the haste to quell the raising voices. They had overheard others on the run, many things were overheard,but one of which was a goblin telling the sword that was moved from a fake." Phineas sat straighter, "Of course I immediately informed the headmaster, and then came here. What seems odd to me is that neither you, nor the headmaster seems surprised by this information."

Dumbledore merely smiled, "I made the replica my last year, I have informed Severus. He also knows where the real one is." Dumbledore walked to the window, "Is there anymore?"

"Aside from the Weasley boy leaving them, Potter and Granger going to Godric's Hollow… and them both treating me as if I am merely a servant to be called and dismissed at their whim… No nothing else."

Dumbledore turned back from the window, to look at Phineas, "They went to Godric's Hollow? Do you know why?"

"Potter thinks that you left the sword there with Bathilda Bagshot."

Without another word Dumbledore turned on the spot to disapparate. Almost instantly Dumbledore was at the portal. As usual, Eugene, the gate keeper was there. Dumbledore walked straight to him, "Eugene, am I mistaken that Ms. Bathilda Bagshot arrived here over a week ago?"

Eugene looked confused, "I would think you would know that answer, she is staying with your Mother."

Dumbledore took a step back, "I didn't know, please excuse me."

Dumbledore apparated to front gate of the Potter's home. Lily was watering the flowers, she froze at the sight of him, "What happen?"

Dumbledore held up his hand, "Nothing yet," he joined her at the garden, "There may be something though, I wanted to warn you."

Lily sent her patronus to find James and Sirius. After both arrived, Dumbledore explained everything he was told by Phineas. No one had to say a word, they each sat in the living room waiting to see if there would be a notification from Eugene.

Dinner came and went, no one was hungry, each lost in their own thoughts. It was close to midnight when Dumbledore stood, "I believe we would have heard something by now, if you will excuse me I am going to make a few contacts to put a bit more light on this situation."

A week had almost passed with Dumbledore going to each of his portraits, learning nothing. Then finally there was something to formulate plans with. Snape contacted Dumbledore, Snape was doing his best to protect the students of Hogwarts without allowing his cover to be revealed.

Snape was pacing in the headmaster's office, and to calm him down Dumbledore asked about the school, "How are things there, have you been able to maintain some control over the Carrows?"

"I did not call you here to discuss the school, unlike many others in power, I can maintain control without the help of the mighty Albus Dumbledore," Snape snapped.

Dumbledore bowed his head, "As you have proven over and over, Severus. I was merely trying to open the conversation."

"We have larger issues to deal with, I believe Potter and Granger went to Godric's Hollow, as we thought… They obviously did not find the sword but the Dark Lord also failed in his attempt to catch him there. Potter and Granger both escaped, but I have no way of knowing if either were harmed. Mr. Weasley has not been located, and I have not looked very hard for fear of informing those we do not wish to know, that he is no longer with them."

Dumbledore smiled, "It is a relief to know for sure that they survived Godric's Hollow. Severus, I want you to talk to Phineas, you and he need to find out where Harry and Hermione are. Once he knows, you will have to find a way to get Harry the sword. It also needs to be placed somewhere that will not be easy for Harry or Hermione to retrieve it. Otherwise the sword will simply disappear once you leave it."

Snape resumed pacing, his robe arching wide as he made each sharp turn, "I understand how the artifacts work. What do you plan to do about Mr. Weasley. His sister is giving me enough trouble? I cannot promise to keep another Weasley safe."

Dumbledore sat in his chair, knowing his portrait also had a chair, "Severus, please stop pacing, you are exhausting me. I do not think Mr Weasley will return to Hogwarts even if he could. I do believe he will be enlightened as to his way back to Mr Potter and Ms Granger. I also need one more thing, Severus."

This would be a bit touchier, that much Dumbledore knew, but he had to try. "I would like to know about the Malfoys," Dumbledore recounted what had happen in the ministry with Lucius.

Snape stopped pacing and stood staring at Dumbledore, "There is no way I could find out that information without drawing unwanted attention. What I do know is that the Dark Lord had singled Draco out, even after the tower. He seems to think punishing Lucius is a bit of a lark, or a worse punishment than death."

After a deep sigh Dumbledore began pacing as well as Snape, each time Dumbledore took two steps either direction he would leave the frame, only to return once he turned around. "Would you stop that!" Snape snapped. "You look like you are leaving, and I have no way to know if you are or not."

Dumbledore stopped, "My apologies, I can not imagine how hard this has been for you."

Snape leaned close to the portrait, "Have you thought of what I requested?"

With a soft shake of Dumbledore's head, "I cannot change what has to happen. This is not my doing, this was put into motion many years ago. I will offer an opinion, once Harry does know all, I do not believe he will die. Not in the sense that we have come to know."

Snape's brow creased in confusion, "Are there things you are not telling me? After all I have done and risked, you do not trust me?" Snape asked accusingly.

"No, there is nothing that I would not trust to you Severus, but there are things I must ask you to trust in me for."

After a few tense minutes Snape nodded, "I will see if I can help Lucius, but I cannot do much. I will let you know as soon as I have delivered the sword."

"As always, thank you Severus. Please keep me posted." Dumbledore had almost said he would contact Snape, but that would have broken the rules.

Snape turned leaving the office, Dumbledore left his portrait and once more set in for a wait. There was nothing to be done from this side, any that could provide information he certainly didn't want here.

Dumbledore heard his name called, turning around he saw no one, then realized it must be Severus again. "Ablorvo," Dumbledore said, and his portrait was once more active. To his amazement it wasn't Severus, it was Aberforth.

It was obvious that Aberforth had no intentions of actually communicating with Dumbledore, his anger was palpable. "Why do they follow you, why do they all love you, why do you have to cause such destruction?!"

Dumbledore had no idea what to say, so he simply said, "I'm sorry."

That was the wrong thing, Aberforth blew up, "I dig your bloody portrait out the closet and all I get is I'm sorry?! You better do better than that!"

"What is it I can do for you, Aberforth? Do you wish me to tell you everything I did was wrong… I can not, and will not do that."

"You can tell me what you are having those poor kids do, that would be a start," growled Aberforth.

Suddenly a small mirror came into Dumbledore's mind, "Do you still have that mirror you received from Mundungus?"

"What the effing are you talking about Albus? You didn't answer one ruddy question I asked! I thought that was the purpose of the paintings."

Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh, "Well, that is one purpose. Aberforth, please answer my question. I promise to answer any questions I can, in due time."

Aberforth stormed from the room and returned within five minutes, he held up the mirror, "I know it connects to Potter, don't waste your breath on trying to teach me anything."

It was obvious that Dumbledore relaxed, "And you have been watching him?"

"Not often, he keeps it in that infernal moleskine bag Hagrid gave him. I have seen simple things, and each time he pulls his piece out, they have moved to a new location," Aberforth said with a hint of frustration.

"I do not think it is so much learning his location, as it is to know if he is in need of help. I would like to ask if you would consider keeping that mirror close, just in case."

There was a closed look on Aberforth's face, "Explain the painting?"

It was too late to change his behavior now, Dumbledore knew in his desire to keep Harry safe, he had given too much away. "I wish I could, but I can't… please do not ask it of me."

There was a part of Aberforth that seemed to believe Dumbledore, "Then explain why you are doing what ever you can to kill those kids."

Dumbledore shook his head, "That could not be further from the truth…"

After several hours Dumbledore had confided everything to Aberforth, everything except that Harry would have to submit to death. Much like Snape, Aberforth was now pacing, "I will help him if I can, I have just as many secrets as you do… so I will be of some use." There was a pregnant pause, before Aberforth asked a question he was crying out to know, "Why is it that your painting can talk and Ariana's doesn't?"

Dumbledore wanted to ease his brothers pain but could do very little to reassure him. "If all goes as planned I will promise to explain all," Dumbledore said in a feeble attempt to placate his brother.

Tears were swimming in Aberforth's eyes, "Please don't insult me, it is obvious there is more magic even after this life. You will never hear me say that Ariana is less than you, or anyone for that matter, but perhaps due to your status... " Aberforth shook his head, "Nevermind, just don't see why you should be more important than that wonderful girl."

Before Dumbledore could reply, Aberforth was gone.


	4. Servants to the Servant

The knowledge that Severus had sent the sword to Harry, and that Ron had returned to destroy the locket did little to help Dumbledore's mood. In his previous life he could decide how things would play out, he could effectually maneuver any situation to what it needed to be. Not now, now was a waiting game that he detested.

Ariana had tried repeatedly to get Dumbledore to move to their home but he had flatly refused. It was coming down to the wire, he could feel it. Self-doubt was attacking him at every turn. Had he given Harry enough information, had he trained him well enough to defeat Voldemort, had Voldemort figured out that Harry knew about the horcruxes? All these questions constantly ran through Dumbledore's mind, nothing helped, Severus had taken to leaving the Headmaster's office just to avoid Dumbledore's constant need for updates.

A knock at the door pulled Dumbledore back to his present, Sirius Black came in and sat at the small desk, a wide grin played across his face. Dumbledore smiled in return, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Sirius laughed, "Oh, I don't know, I just thought I would see how you were fairing with the proverbial shoe on the other foot?"

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just that in that life, you know, the one you are still so involved in? Well, it is almost like this is your Grimmauld Place, isn't it? Be good Albus, don't interfere Albus, let the others handle it…. Sound familiar?" Sirius asked with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Dumbledore let out a long sigh, "If you would like me to say I was wrong, I will. I did so even before coming here, but alas you would not have heard that. I knew the minute you went to the Ministry that it was a setup and had I known then, I would have changed many things. In my defense, I cared so much for Harry that risking the man he was coming to see as a father figure, in harm's way, was not something I was willing to do."

Sirius' smile faded, "It was cruel to do, no matter the spin you put on it. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Which is what brings me here…" Sirius stood, walked to the door, "I want you to come with me, I want you to tell James and Lily everything… I want them released from their prison too. Don't tell me you don't know more, we all know you know a hell of a lot more!"

As Dumbledore stood a call came from Severus, "Sirius, I give you my word, I will follow, but I must answer this first... Please understand…."

Sirius stood for a minute, not knowing what Dumbledore was talking about. He glanced around the room for whatever Dumbledore had heard. "Answer what?" Sirius asked with a bit of doubt.

Snape called out again, and Dumbledore ushered Sirius out the door, "Later, Please!"

As soon as the door closed Dumbledore turned, "Ablorvo" and his portrait erupted in front of him. Snape's back was to Dumbledore, he was leaving the office, "Severus!" Dumbledore called, "I was in my other portrait, my apologies."

Snape came back to the portrait, "I received a letter from Draco today, just now, I thought you should know that Mr. Potter and the others were caught, and are now at Malfoy manor. Draco was only able to get a short message before returning."

"Draco?" Dumbledore asked, not understanding why Draco would offer to help Harry. "Is Draco sharing this news with you to brag, or perhaps I was right and there is good in the boy?"

Snape held up the message to read it….

"Potter caught, sword here, do something." Snape looked to Dumbledore, "I would say he is trying to help without costing his family their lives, but I may be hoping for the best of the boy and this is a message to get him credit with the Dark Lord?"

Dumbledore knew at once what he needed to do, "Severus, all is not lost, I have a portrait that even I did not know existed, let me go there, I will send help if I can."

Without waiting Dumbledore left the frame and concentrated on Aberforth. Once the frame re-focused Dumbledore was momentarily confused, all was black. After a minute or two the outline of cases came into view. Aberforth had put the portrait back in the closet. It was several minutes of calling out before light flooded the closet.

"What the ruddy hell are you going on about?!" Aberforth unceremoniously pulled the portrait out and threw it on the bed. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Dumbledore quickly told him what was going on and asked if there would be any way that Aberforth could check the mirror. Without so much as a nod Aberforth put the portrait back in the closet. The only thing that help Dumbledore was that he knew his brother, and there would be no way he would sit idly by knowing that lives were at stake.

Focusing once more on his portrait within the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore was soon face to face with Snape. Dumbledore took a step back, "Oh my, Severus, I did not expect you to ever be that close to my portrait." The good humor dissipated as fast as it had bloomed, Snape was furious, "Never leave like that again, I asked a question, I want an answer! You are honor bound to help ME not the other way around! Do not forget who is currently the headmaster!"

Dumbledore could never remember Snape being so upset, "Severus, please, calm yourself… I was simply getting help that was needed." Dumbledore wave a hand, "Tell me your question again."

The look on Snape's face would have quelled the normal man, barely moving his lips he growled, "Do you think Draco is helping Potter or the Dark Lord?"

Every bit of Dumbledore wanted to believe the best of the boy that was like a son to Snape, "I believe that Mr Malfoy will have to choose a side, and depending on his decisions in the coming weeks…" Dumbledore trailed off. He wanted to reassure Severus, to think that the boy he saw on the tower was changed, but he did not know.

Snape sat down heavily in his chair, "It will happen soon, won't it?"

There was no denying that Snape did not mean things at the Malfoy manor, but the end.. Good or bad. "Yes, I would say by month's end, if even that long."

Snape gave Dumbledore a guarded look, "I am tired of this life. I am tired of the constant deception."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "The choice was yours Severus, but in truth, I do not think either of us believed it would lead to so many directions."

It was several minutes before Snape stood, "I need to go check on… things."

Dumbledore closed his connection and as promised apperated to the Potter's home. As he stepped through the gate he was stopped short by Hedwig landing on his shoulder, on the owl's leg was a letter.

'New arrival asked for you.' It was signed Eugene.

Dumbledore told Sirius, James and Lily, and they all went straight to the veil. Each with their fears, each with a tiny hope that is wasn't Harry.

Standing right beside Eugene was a short house elf, with bat winged ears, that Dumbledore knew very well. As soon as the elf saw Dumbledore he bowed, "Dobby is sorry sir, Dobby did not know who else to ask for."

Dumbledore knelt down pulling the house elf into a hug, "Oh my word, I would never have thought you would be here. Dobby, I am so sorry."

When Dumbledore pulled away he had tears swimming in his blue eyes, but Dobby was terrified, "Dobby did not mean to upset Professor Dumbledore, Dobby will leave... "

"No Dobby will not!" Dumbledore said a little too stern, but added in a much gentler tone, "Dobby is home and Dobby will stay right where he is." Dumbledore introduced James and Lily, but the minute that Dobby heard who they were, all talking ceased as he gushed over Harry Potter's parents and how wonderful they must be to have a son as wonderful as Harry Potter. James looked to Dumbledore several times for help but there was no quieting Dobby. This went on for well over an hour, and then it was Sirius' turn. James feeling a little vindictive over the fact Sirius thought the last hour was quite funny, informed Dobby that Sirius was Harry's Godfather and had died for Harry.

"Oh my goodness," Dobby wailed, "Sirius Black is the greatest, Sirius Black is selfless…" on and on it went until Dobby got quiet and looked to Sirius, "You is like Dobby, you is dying to protect Harry Potter.. But who will protect Harry Potter now?"

Dumbledore knew that every look on their faces were the same, he knelt once more, "Dobby, what happened?"

Eugene joined them, "If one of you could tell this rutty elf the rules around here I would appreciate it."

Sirius grabbed the man by the collar, "You want to say that a bit different?" Sirius snarled.

Eugene shoved Sirius off, "Get'off me, the damn elf won't answer my questions… you may not want to work, but I gots my job to do," Eugene said indignantly.

Sirius shoved the man back causing him to stumble, "I asked him what job he wants and all he says is Dobby is a free elf," Eugene explained and ended with an eye roll.

Dobby looked around, "But Dobby is a free elf, isn't he?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Dobby, you are still a free elf, but here you can choose to work where you wish. You could work at Hogwarts still, you could work in one of our homes, you could even be in any job a wizard had in the other world."

Dobby was dumbfounded, "But Dobby is wanting to help Harry Potter, Harry Potter is still in trouble. Dobby wants to go back to that world."

Lily sat down on the grass, "Dobby, would you mind sitting with me?"

"Harry Potter's mother is just as nice as Harry Potter," Dobby wailed, "How nice you is to a house elf, you is treating Dobby like a friend."

Lily didn't move but tilted her head, "If that is true than you wouldn't mind joining me?"

Dobby hurried over and sat with her, "Yes Harry Potter's mother?"

"My name is Lily, and I would like you to call me that, just like you call Harry by his name. Now first, I would like to know what happened to my son and why he still needs help."

"Harry Potter was at my master's home, Harry Potter was locked in the basement. Harry Potter's friend was being tortured by my master's sister. Professor Dumbledore's brother called Dobby. He is asking Dobby to help Harry Potter. Dobby was scared to go back to that house, but Dobby loves Harry Potter, and Harry Potter needs his Dobby."

Dobby looked around as if worried they would make fun of him. When everyone seemed to accept the story, he continued, "Dobby went to the basement, Harry Potter told Dobby to save the wand maker, the girl, and the boy and to take them to Shell Cottage, then to come back. When Dobby came back, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were not in the basement anymore. Dobby found them, they was in danger. "

Dobby hesitated, he had taken a wand and not sure if this would make them angry with him. Dumbledore nodded for him to continue

"Dobby dropped the chandelier on Mistress Lestrange."

At this Sirius burst out laughing, "Please tell me it was Bellatrix, not Narcissa?"

Dobby nodded, "Yes it was, when Mistress tried to curse Harry Potter, Dobby took her wand." Dobby waited just a moment, dreading the yells, but no one yelled, "Dobby took Harry Potter's friend to safety at Shell cottage. Harry Potter was there when Dobby got there, but… Dobby does not remember what happened until being yelled at by him." Dobby pointed to Eugene.

Lily smiled, "You are an amazing elf and I am very proud to know my son had you as a friend. You helped him to safety Dobby, and for now that is good enough."

Eugene stepped up again, sure to avoid Sirius, "Ma'am, I still need to know what he wants to do."

Lily looked to Dobby, and then back to Eugene, "I think you can just put Potter's house elf."

Dobby jumped up, terror on his face, "Dobby… Dobby is an owned elf again, Dobby doesn't want to be owned. Not even by Harry Potter's Mother. Dobby likes being a free elf." Dobby was beginning to shake.

James tapped Dobby on the shoulder, "No Dobby, there is no ownership here. All creatures are equal here. My wife simply meant that you could live with us until you decide, but you could just stay with us until you choose," James said gently to calm the elf.

Dobby visibly calmed, "Dobby gets to choose, Dobby is still free?" After seeing the nods all around, Dobby jumped to his feet, "Then Dobby chooses to help Harry Potter!" He turned to Eugene, "Eugene is sending Dobby back now!"

Eugene looked confused and marched off to his podium, mumbling under his breath, "I give up, effing elfs are all the same, no making them understand."

Dobby looked to Dumbledore, "Professor Dumbledore, sir? Dobby cannot go back, can he?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "If only it were so easy Dobby, but I must admit… I never thought to ask to be sent back. You are certainly one of a kind, my small friend."

Dobby almost lost it again at being called Dumbledore's friend, "Dobby has never had so many friends, sir. Dobby would like to go with Professor Dumbledore if he can."

Dumbledore bowed, "It would be a pleasure, but I must ask you to indulge me and my friends for a bit. We need to talk and it would be better if it were at their home."

Dobby bounced in place, "Dobby would love to see Harry Potter's family's home."

They turned on cue and began heading away from the veil, knowing that with Dobby here, there was one less on the other side to help Harry in his battle.

Once they were all sitting in the small living room, true to his word Dumbledore told them everything that had happened, both past and present. He held nothing back, secrets were all told.

Sirius sat dumbfounded, he had so many reasons to dislike Snape, but it seemed to be on a sand base and slowly slipping away. He looked to James and saw the the look on his face. James put an arm around Lily, and almost hoping to excuse his behavior, "Come on, how could we have known? He was a real prat at school."

Lily had tears running down her cheeks, "He was a prat because of how he got treated. I knew what his home life was like but I still turned on him."

Sirius guffawed, "You turned on him, are you serious? I remember him calling you a mudblood. He made his choices and they were the wrong ones!"

Dumbledore gave Sirius a quizzical glance, "So you think Severus got what he deserved? To be ostracized by the one person he loved?"

James bowed up defensively, "I don't think that is called for, don't you think Lily feels bad? But since you asked, yes he did, he chose wrong and paid for it!"

Dumbledore gave a sad little laugh, "I will say the very same words to you that I said to Severus oh so many years ago… much like you, he choose poorly, and paid dearly for it."

Lily looked up, "Meaning?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Simply that had things been different you would have been much better off trusting Severus, than Peter. Severus, even after your death, was more loyal than any I have ever met. He alone, has been instrumental in helping Harry on the mere fact that he is your son, Lily. "

Sirius seemed to have accepted the thought, "So it is Severus that we have to trust now? And when you say Harry must die, you do mean figuratively, not truly die? I know you said this before but this doesn't make sense."

Dumbledore shook his head, "My belief is that much the same as the curse rebounded when Harry was a baby, it will save him from death. Voldemort himself took Harry's blood to create the body he resides in today, thereby insuring Harry's safety. But in the same time, Voldemort will destroy what he unknowingly attached to Harry all those years ago."

It was a very small voice that drew everyone's attention, "Harry Potter is valiant and brave, but even Harry Potter cannot deny death," Dobby said in a very sad little voice.

James looked from Dobby to Dumbledore, "Your belief, if I am understanding right, is that Voldemort will aim for Harry, but kill himself?"

With a clap Dumbledore smiled, "I couldn't have said that better! I do, however, believe Harry will have to cross to some point to ensure he his rid of the parasite completely."

"The other thing I think we must discuss is the resurrection stone. I set that spell on the snitch for Harry to figure out just as he is going to meet Voldemort. Once he has reached that point, I am sure the ones he will want there are sitting before me."

Several looks passed between them, but it was Dobby that spoke up, "Dobby will be resurrected, Professor Dumbledore, Dobby wants to help Harry Potter!"

"Thank you Dobby, but I do not believe it will be a full resurrection in the sense that they will walk in that world whole again. it is a choice, nor do I believe we will get to choose who Harry calls."

Dumbledore looked to James and Lily, "I believe it will be those his heart cries out for the most. If that happens as I think it will, you will each need to encourage Harry, and give him strength to do what must be done."

James began moving about the room, "I just want to make sure I understand this… You tricked a man that would have died for Lily into leading her son to his death… you trained him for that death… you lied to everyone… you want us to help you guide him to suicide… all to kill a man, just a man.. Not a god, not invincible, not immortal, just a man." James pushed his glasses onto his nose as he looked down at Dumbledore, "Did I miss anything?"

It wasn't Dumbledore that stood, but Sirius, "Mate, you just hit the nail on the head. But, and hear me out, we know Dumbledore, and have trusted him our entire lives and afterlives, he has not been wrong on anything. I would have said he was wrong to trust Snivellus, but I think we were the wrong ones there." Sirius glanced to Lily and then back to his best friend, "Dumbledore has a plan that keeps Harry alive," Sirius grabbed James' shoulders, "Alive, not dead… Voldemort may be just a man, mate, but a man that has more power than any of us could fight! He will not let Harry live… ever!"

Sirius turned to Dumbledore, "If there is a chance this will get rid of Voldemort for good, and keep Harry on that side of the veil, you have me at your disposal."

Lily nodded, "I agree, whatever we have to do, we do."

Lily reached a hand for James, "We died to keep him safe, now he must die to keep the world safe. Darling, we have to let Harry choose and do what we can to help him win."

James took her outstretched hand, "I know," James said in a very defeated voice, "but what if Dumbledore is wrong?"


	5. Forgiveness

It had not been a week when Dumbledore was called again. He was still not used to Aberforth having a portrait to contact him. Nor was he used to Dobby being with him at every turn. When the call came Dumbledore quickly sent Dobby to see Moody. He knew he would need to apologize to Moody later.

Aberforth was tucked away in a closet with only his wand lit up. Alarms went off in Dumbledore, "What happen, Aberforth, are you okay?!" Dumbledore asked with a worried tone.

Aberforth nodded and launched into the reason he was in the closet. "Potter and his friends were here about an hour ago. Longbottom took them to the school. Since then there has been a steady stream of people through my bar, which is why I am in this ruddy closet."

Dumbledore began to ask questions, but Aberforth cut him off, "I told you because you asked me too, I will not sit in a closet to appease your need to be informed. I have done what I was asked and now I am heading to the the castle."

Dumbledore was suddenly looking at nothing but darkness., frustrated he switched to his portrait in the headmaster's office.

Snape had just walked into the office, arranging his robes. He wa obviously not expecting anything to happen today. "Potter is here, my mark just burned." Snape moved around the office, gathering his wand. Snape turned back to the portrait, "The Dark Lord had me put Alecto Carrow in the Ravenclaw common room. Is there a chance you could tell me why before I go see if she really did catch Potter?"

Dumbledore frowned, "Severus, this is it, this is the final day for many. I worry for everyone there. I am sorry to say that I actually do not know what Harry is looking for. I am hoping that he, himself, will have found the final piece of the puzzle."

Snape stared at Dumbledore, "You not only are setting the boy up as a lamb to slaughter, but you sent him to find objects you did not even tell him what he was looking for?" Snape asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Severus, now is not the time to discuss this, if Voldemort wants Alecto in Ravenclaw tower, and you believe he has been summoned for Harry. Might I suggest you go to the tower?"

Snape actually threw a sneaker scope that sat on a side table, at the portrait, "Do not act like I am a student! I am in here simply to tell you what happen! I am not Potter, and will not be treated as such! I do not hero worship you and will do what I do for my own reasons."

Before Snape could storm out of the office, Dumbledore stopped him. "Severus, please stop. I did not mean to treat you as a student. I would never be so bold as to assume that you are anything but my equal."

The sincerity in Dumbledore's voice calmed Snape, he turned back to Dumbledore with tears in his eyes, "I was the cause of her dying, and now you ask me to lead her son to his death too. I do not pretend to love Potter, nor will I pretend to care for his insolent behavior. What I will say is that the boy has brought a bit of her back to me that I do not look forward to losing," Snape's pain was more than etched on his face, it was on his very soul.

Dumbledore longed to comfort his friend, but knew no words would help. Snape shook his head in acceptance and left the office. As the door closed Dumbledore whispered, "Good luck my friend."

Dumbledore was soon at the Potter's home with Mad Eye-Moody, Phineas Nigellus Black, and Dobby all joined in the kitchen. Lily and Dumbledore at the table, Dobby serving tea, Moody, Sirius, and James were going between kitchen and garden. Phineas stood off to the side, not sure he was welcome but refused to be left out of the credit should they win.

A knock at the door made them jump, Lily ran to the door. A small elf with bat-like ears, large hazel eyes, stood there, dressed in the standard basic cloth, looking worried about standing in front of a wizard. "I is Larkin, Eugene is asking for Professor Dumbledore to come." The elf was wringing her hands nervously. "Eugene is having lots of wizards coming through, Eugene is blaming Professor Dumbledore."

There was no need for Dumbledore to ask anyone to go with him, most had already apperated to the veil. Dumbledore himself, turned on the spot to join them. There was a line of wizards at Eugene's podium. As soon as he saw Dumbledore he called out. "Oy, you! This is your doing! All these people said there is a battle at that Hogwarts. You need to get over here and help me!"

Dumbledore got to the front of the line and began helping Eugene contact loved ones, guide those that didn't know where they would go, and update the large book. Sirius joined them, "Dumbledore?" Sirius said softly.

Dumbledore was helping a young girl of about sixteen, "Sirius, can this wait a moment?"

"I don't think you will want it to."

Dumbledore looked up to see Fred Weasley. The young man smiled, "I guess Percy's sense of humor really did kill me." He gave a little shrug.

Dumbledore pulled Fred into a hug, "I am sorry, your parents have suffered so much already."

Fred nodded, "Yes, they have, but they will also have lives and loves after this."

Dumbledore released Fred, looking into his eyes, "Was that something serious from Fred Weasley?"

Fred looked to the veil, "Yeah, well we all have our moments of weakness." Fred looked back to Sirius, "I'm not going anywhere until I know the rest of my family isn't coming through there."

Sirius grabbed his shoulder, "I completely understand, you can help me if you don't mind."

Dumbledore watched as Sirius led Fred to more coming through the veil. It was well over an hour later when the people coming through were at unbelievable numbers. Dumbledore began to wonder if the battle was lost, when the number of people finally slowed down. Dumbledore waved his wand and generated a chair out of the air, he all but fell into it. He began looking around and felt a boulder on his chest, both Lupin and Tonks were here. It seemed that they had all congregated under the tree by the lake with James, Lily, and Sirius. Dumbledore knew that he would be welcomed if joined them, but he had not welcomed himself. He wondered just how many more would come through.

After what seemed like just a few minutes one more came through the veil, Dumbledore stood quickly going to the newcomer, but he wasn't alone, Lupin was going straight for him.

"I will kill you, I will never let you be here, I will see to it you suffer!" Lupin growled as he pulled out his wand. Just as he pointed his wand at Snape, Dumbledore also pointed his shouting, "Expelliarmus!"

Lupin turned on Dumbledore, "You will not deny me this!" Lupin was being held back by Sirius and James. As he fought them Lily walked past them to Snape.

There was a silence as they stood face to face, tears streaming down both wizard's eyes, without a word spoken, Lily wrapped Snape into a hug. That seemed to deflate Lupin. He stood motionless, "Could someone explain what is going on?"

There was only minutes for explanations to everyone. Snape seemed to be the most confused at the people around him, but at no time did he lose touch with Lily. James had joined them, stood looking at Snape for a full minute before holding out his hand, "I believe you are owed so much more than a simple apology, but it is all I have to offer at the moment."

Snape looked completely lost, he looked to Lily to see if this was a joke. After a nod Snape turned back to James, "I… your son…. It isn't over."

James let his hand drop, "Severus, Dumbledore has told us everything. We know why, we know how, and we know what you did for our son." With a hint of a smirk to Lily, he continued, "Even if it was only for my wife."

Before Snape could respond something strange happened, Lily, James, Lupin, and Sirius all froze and seemed to fade just a bit. Dumbledore quickly moved everyone back, "They are visiting the other realm, give them space."

Tonks stepped up,"What!?"

Dumbledore pulled her back, "Just give them space, they will be back in just a few minutes."

Sure enough it wasn't more than five minutes and it just seemed as if they woke up. James turned to Dumbledore, "He is going, you better pray you are right or we just sent our son to his death."

James turned to the others, "I need to go home, any want to join me, please do…" He looked to Dumbledore, "except you, for now… please understand."

Dumbledore nodded, he had no intentions of going. He was truly hoping he was right on the choices he had made and if he was, Harry would need him very soon. He was more right than even he realized.

This is the excerpt from Rowling, J.K.. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

"You cannot help." He spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking toward him, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue. "Harry." He spread his arms wide, and his hands were both whole and white and undamaged. "You wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Let us walk." Stunned, Harry followed as Dumbledore strode away from where the flayed child lay whimpering, leading him to two seats that Harry had not previously noticed, set some distance away under that high, sparkling ceiling. Dumbledore sat down in one of them, and Harry fell into the other, staring at his old headmaster's face. Dumbledore's long silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, the crooked nose: Everything was as he had remembered it. And yet . . . "But you're dead," said Harry. "Oh yes," said Dumbledore matter-of-factly. "Then . . . I'm dead too?" "Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling still more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, dear boy, I think not." They looked at each other, the old man still beaming. "Not?" repeated Harry. "Not," said Dumbledore. "But . . ." Harry raised his hand instinctively toward the lightning scar. It did not seem to be there. "But I should have died — I didn't defend myself! I meant to let him kill me!"  
"And that," said Dumbledore, "will, I think, have made all the difference." Happiness seemed to radiate from Dumbledore like light, like fire: Harry had never seen the man so utterly, so palpably content. "Explain," said Harry. "But you already know," said Dumbledore. He twiddled his thumbs together. "I let him kill me," said Harry. "Didn't I?" "You did," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Go on!" "So the part of his soul that was in me . . ." Dumbledore nodded still more enthusiastically, urging Harry onward, a broad smile of encouragement on his face. ". . . has it gone?" "Oh yes!" said Dumbledore. "Yes, he destroyed it. Your soul is whole, and completely your own, Harry." "But then . . ." Harry glanced over his shoulder to where the small, maimed creature trembled under the chair. "What is that, Professor?" "Something that is beyond either of our help," said Dumbledore. "But if Voldemort used the Killing Curse," Harry started again, "and nobody died for me this time — how can I be alive?" "I think you know," said Dumbledore. "Think back. Remember what he did, in his ignorance, in his greed and his cruelty." Harry thought. He let his gaze drift over his surroundings. If it was indeed a palace in which they sat, it was an odd one, with chairs set in little rows and bits of railing here and there, and still, he and Dumbledore and the stunted creature under the chair were the only beings there. Then the answer rose to his lips easily, without effort.  
"He took my blood," said Harry. "Precisely!" said Dumbledore. "He took your blood and rebuilt his living body with it! Your blood in his veins, Harry, Lily's protection inside both of you! He tethered you to life while he lives!" "I live . . . while he lives? But I thought . . . I thought it was the other way round! I thought we both had to die? Or is it the same thing?" He was distracted by the whimpering and thumping of the agonized creature behind them and glanced back at it yet again. "Are you sure we can't do anything?" "There is no help possible." "Then explain . . . more," said Harry, and Dumbledore smiled. "You were the seventh Horcrux, Harry, the Horcrux he never meant to make. He had rendered his soul so unstable that it broke apart when he committed those acts of unspeakable evil, the murder of your parents, the attempted killing of a child. But what escaped from that room was even less than he knew. He left more than his body behind. He left part of himself latched to you, the would-be victim who had survived. "And his knowledge remained woefully incomplete, Harry! That which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend. Of house-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty, and innocence, Voldemort knows and understands nothing. Nothing. That they all have a power beyond his own, a power beyond the reach of any magic, is a truth he has never grasped. "He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort's one last hope for himself." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and Harry stared at him. "And you knew this? You knew — all along?"  
"I guessed. But my guesses have usually been good," said Dumbledore happily, and they sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, while the creature behind them continued to whimper and tremble. "There's more," said Harry. "There's more to it. Why did my wand break the wand he borrowed?" "As to that, I cannot be sure." "Have a guess, then," said Harry, and Dumbledore laughed. "What you must understand, Harry, is that you and Lord Voldemort have journeyed together into realms of magic hitherto unknown and untested. But here is what I think happened, and it is unprecedented, and no wandmaker could, I think, ever have predicted it or explained it to Voldemort. "Without meaning to, as you now know, Lord Voldemort doubled the bond between you when he returned to a human form. A part of his soul was still attached to yours, and, thinking to strengthen himself, he took a part of your mother's sacrifice into himself. If he could only have understood the precise and terrible power of that sacrifice, he would not, perhaps, have dared to touch your blood. . . . But then, if he had been able to understand, he could not be Lord Voldemort, and might never have murdered at all. "Having ensured this two-fold connection, having wrapped your destinies together more securely than ever two wizards were joined in history, Voldemort proceeded to attack you with a wand that shared a core with yours. And now something very strange happened, as we know. The cores reacted in a way that Lord Voldemort, who never knew that your wand was twin of his, had never expected. "He was more afraid than you were that night, Harry. You had accepted, even embraced, the possibility of death, something Lord Voldemort has never been able to do. Your courage won, your wand overpowered his. And in doing so, something happened between those wands, something that echoed the relationship between their masters.  
"I believe that your wand imbibed some of the power and qualities of Voldemort's wand that night, which is to say that it contained a little of Voldemort himself. So your wand recognized him when he pursued you, recognized a man who was both kin and mortal enemy, and it regurgitated some of his own magic against him, magic much more powerful than anything Lucius's wand had ever performed. Your wand now contained the power of your enormous courage and of Voldemort's own deadly skill: What chance did that poor stick of Lucius Malfoy's stand?" "But if my wand was so powerful, how come Hermione was able to break it?" asked Harry. "My dear boy, its remarkable effects were directed only at Voldemort, who had tampered so ill-advisedly with the deepest laws of magic. Only toward him was that wand abnormally powerful. Otherwise it was a wand like any other . . . though a good one, I am sure," Dumbledore finished kindly. Harry sat in thought for a long time, or perhaps seconds. It was very hard to be sure of things like time, here. "He killed me with your wand." "He failed to kill you with my wand," Dumbledore corrected Harry. "I think we can agree that you are not dead — though, of course," he added, as if fearing he had been discourteous, "I do not minimize your sufferings, which I am sure were severe." "I feel great at the moment, though," said Harry, looking down at his clean, unblemished hands. "Where are we, exactly?" "Well, I was going to ask you that," said Dumbledore, looking around. "Where would you say that we are?" Until Dumbledore had asked, Harry had not known. Now, however, he found that he had an answer ready to give. "It looks," he said slowly, "like King's Cross station. Except a lot cleaner and empty, and there are no trains as far as I can see." "King's Cross station!" Dumbledore was chuckling immoderately. "Good gracious,really?" "Well, where do you think we are?" asked Harry, a little defensively. "My dear boy, I have no idea. This is, as they say, your party." Harry had no idea what this meant; Dumbledore was being infuriating. He glared at him, then remembered a much more pressing question than that of their current location. "The Deathly Hallows," he said, and he was glad to see that the words wiped the smile from Dumbledore's face. "Ah, yes," he said. He even looked a little worried. "Well?" For the first time since Harry had met Dumbledore, he looked less than an old man, much less. He looked fleetingly like a small boy caught in wrongdoing. "Can you forgive me?" he said. "Can you forgive me for not trusting you? For not telling you? Harry, I only feared that you would fail as I had failed. I only dreaded that you would make my mistakes. I crave your pardon, Harry. I have known, for some time now, that you are the better man." "What are you talking about?" asked Harry, startled by Dumbledore's tone, by the sudden tears in his eyes. "The Hallows, the Hallows," murmured Dumbledore. "A desperate man's dream!" "But they're real!" "Real, and dangerous, and a lure for fools," said Dumbledore. "And I was such a fool. But you know, don't you? I have no secrets from you anymore. You know." "What do I know?" Dumbledore turned his whole body to face Harry, and tears still sparkled in the brilliantly blue eyes. "Master of death, Harry, master of Death! Was I better, ultimately, than Voldemort?"  
"Of course you were," said Harry. "Of course — how can you ask that? You never killed if you could avoid it!" "True, true," said Dumbledore, and he was like a child seeking reassurance. "Yet I too sought a way to conquer death, Harry." "Not the way he did," said Harry. After all his anger at Dumbledore, how odd it was to sit here, beneath the high, vaulted ceiling, and defend Dumbledore from himself. "Hallows, not Horcruxes." "Hallows," murmured Dumbledore, "not Horcruxes. Precisely." There was a pause. The creature behind them whimpered, but Harry no longer looked around. "Grindelwald was looking for them too?" he asked. Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. "It was the thing, above all, that drew us together," he said quietly. "Two clever, arrogant boys with a shared obsession. He wanted to come to Godric's Hollow, as I am sure you have guessed, because of the grave of Ignotus Peverell. He wanted to explore the place the third brother had died." "So it's true?" asked Harry. "All of it? The Peverell brothers —" "— were the three brothers of the tale," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Oh yes, I think so. Whether they met Death on a lonely road . . . I think it more likely that the Peverell brothers were simply gifted, dangerous wizards who succeeded in creating those powerful objects. The story of them being Death's own Hallows seems to me the sort of legend that might have sprung up around such creations. "The Cloak, as you know now, traveled down through the ages, father to son, mother to daughter, right down to Ignotus's last living descendant, who was born, as Ignotus was, in the village of Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Me?" "You. You have guessed, I know, why the Cloak was in my possession on the nightyour parents died. James had showed it to me just a few days previously. It explained much of his undetected wrongdoing at school! I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I asked to borrow it, to examine it. I had long since given up my dream of uniting the Hallows, but I could not resist, could not help taking a closer look. . . . It was a Cloak the likes of which I had never seen, immensely old, perfect in every respect . . . and then your father died, and I had two Hallows at last, all to myself!" His tone was unbearably bitter. "The Cloak wouldn't have helped them survive, though," Harry said quickly. "Voldemort knew where my mum and dad were. The Cloak couldn't have made them curse-proof." "True," sighed Dumbledore. "True." Harry waited, but Dumbledore did not speak, so he prompted him. "So you'd given up looking for the Hallows when you saw the Cloak?" "Oh yes," said Dumbledore faintly. It seemed that he forced himself to meet Harry's eyes. "You know what happened. You know. You cannot despise me more than I despise myself." "But I don't despise you —" "Then you should," said Dumbledore. He drew a deep breath. "You know the secret of my sister's ill health, what those Muggles did, what she became. You know how my poor father sought revenge, and paid the price, died in Azkaban. You know how my mother gave up her own life to care for Ariana. "I resented it, Harry." Dumbledore stated it baldly, coldly. He was looking now over the top of Harry's head, into the distance. "I was gifted, I was brilliant. I wanted to escape. I wanted to shine. I wanted glory. "Do not misunderstand me," he said, and pain crossed the face so that he looked ancient again. "I loved them. I loved my parents, I loved my brother and my sister, but I was selfish, Harry, more selfish than you, who are a remarkably selfless person,could possibly imagine. "So that, when my mother died, and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother, I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then, of course, he came. . . ." Dumbledore looked directly into Harry's eyes again. "Grindelwald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Harry, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience. We wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution. "Oh, I had a few scruples. I assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good, and any harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards. Did I know, in my heart of hearts, what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did, but I closed my eyes. If the plans we were making came to fruition, all my dreams would come true. "And at the heart of our schemes, the Deathly Hallows! How they fascinated him, how they fascinated both of us! The unbeatable wand, the weapon that would lead us to power! The Resurrection Stone — to him, though I pretended not to know it, it meant an army of Inferi! To me, I confess, it meant the return of my parents, and the lifting of all responsibility from my shoulders. "And the Cloak . . . somehow, we never discussed the Cloak much, Harry. Both of us could conceal ourselves well enough without the Cloak, the true magic of which, of course, is that it can be used to protect and shield others as well as its owner. I thought that, if we ever found it, it might be useful in hiding Ariana, but our interest in the Cloak was mainly that it completed the trio, for the legend said that the man who united all three objects would then be truly master of death, which we took to mean 'invincible.' "Invincible masters of death, Grindelwald and Dumbledore! Two months of insanity, of cruel dreams, and neglect of the only two members of my family left to me."And then . . . you know what happened. Reality returned in the form of my rough, unlettered, and infinitely more admirable brother. I did not want to hear the truths he shouted at me. I did not want to hear that I could not set forth to seek Hallows with a fragile and unstable sister in tow. "The argument became a fight. Grindelwald lost control. That which I had always sensed in him, though I pretended not to, now sprang into terrible being. And Ariana . . . after all my mother's care and caution . . . lay dead upon the floor." Dumbledore gave a little gasp and began to cry in earnest. Harry reached out and was glad to find that he could touch him: He gripped his arm tightly and Dumbledore gradually regained control. "Well, Grindelwald fled, as anyone but I could have predicted. He vanished, with his plans for seizing power, and his schemes for Muggle torture, and his dreams of the Deathly Hallows, dreams in which I had encouraged him and helped him. He ran, while I was left to bury my sister, and learn to live with my guilt and my terrible grief, the price of my shame. "Years passed. There were rumors about him. They said he had procured a wand of immense power. I, meanwhile, was offered the post of Minister of Magic, not once, but several times. Naturally, I refused. I had learned that I was not to be trusted with power." "But you'd have been better, much better, than Fudge or Scrimgeour!" burst out Harry. "Would I?" asked Dumbledore heavily. "I am not so sure. I had proven, as a very young man, that power was my weakness and my temptation. It is a curious thing, Harry, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like you, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well. "I was safer at Hogwarts. I think I was a good teacher —" "You were the best —""— you are very kind, Harry. But while I busied myself with the training of young wizards, Grindelwald was raising an army. They say he feared me, and perhaps he did, but less, I think, than I feared him. "Oh, not death," said Dumbledore, in answer to Harry's questioning look. "Not what he could do to me magically. I knew that we were evenly matched, perhaps that I was a shade more skillful. It was the truth I feared. You see, I never knew which of us, in that last, horrific fight, had actually cast the curse that killed my sister. You may call me cowardly: You would be right. Harry, I dreaded beyond all things the knowledge that it had been I who brought about her death, not merely through my arrogance and stupidity, but that I actually struck the blow that snuffed out her life. "I think he knew it, I think he knew what frightened me. I delayed meeting him until finally, it would have been too shameful to resist any longer. People were dying and he seemed unstoppable, and I had to do what I could. "Well, you know what happened next. I won the duel. I won the wand." Another silence. Harry did not ask whether Dumbledore had ever found out who struck Ariana dead. He did not want to know, and even less did he want Dumbledore to have to tell him. At last he knew what Dumbledore would have seen when he looked in the Mirror of Erised, and why Dumbledore had been so understanding of the fascination it had exercised over Harry. They sat in silence for a long time, and the whimperings of the creature behind them barely disturbed Harry anymore. At last he said, "Grindelwald tried to stop Voldemort going after the wand. He lied, you know, pretended he had never had it." Dumbledore nodded, looking down at his lap, tears still glittering on the crooked nose. "They say he showed remorse in later years, alone in his cell at Nurmengard. I hope that it is true. I would like to think he did feel the horror and shame of what hehad done. Perhaps that lie to Voldemort was his attempt to make amends . . . to prevent Voldemort from taking the Hallow . . ." ". . . or maybe from breaking into your tomb?" suggested Harry, and Dumbledore dabbed his eyes. After another short pause Harry said, "You tried to use the Resurrection Stone." Dumbledore nodded. "When I discovered it, after all those years, buried in the abandoned home of the Gaunts — the Hallow I had craved most of all, though in my youth I had wanted it for very different reasons — I lost my head, Harry. I quite forgot that it was now a Horcrux, that the ring was sure to carry a curse. I picked it up, and I put it on, and for a second I imagined that I was about to see Ariana, and my mother, and my father, and to tell them how very, very sorry I was. . . . "I was such a fool, Harry. After all those years I had learned nothing. I was unworthy to unite the Deathly Hallows, I had proved it time and again, and here was final proof." "Why?" said Harry. "It was natural! You wanted to see them again. What's wrong with that?" "Maybe a man in a million could unite the Hallows, Harry. I was fit only to possess the meanest of them, the least extraordinary. I was fit to own the Elder Wand, and not to boast of it, and not to kill with it. I was permitted to tame and to use it, because I took it, not for gain, but to save others from it. "But the Cloak, I took out of vain curiosity, and so it could never have worked for me as it works for you, its true owner. The stone I would have used in an attempt to drag back those who are at peace, rather than to enable my self-sacrifice, as you did. You are the worthy possessor of the Hallows." Dumbledore patted Harry's hand, and Harry looked up at the old man and smiled; he could not help himself. How could he remain angry with Dumbledore now? "Why did you have to make it so difficult?"Dumbledore's smile was tremulous. "I am afraid I counted on Miss Granger to slow you up, Harry. I was afraid that your hot head might dominate your good heart. I was scared that, if presented outright with the facts about those tempting objects, you might seize the Hallows as I did, at the wrong time, for the wrong reasons. If you laid hands on them, I wanted you to possess them safely. You are the true master of death, because the true master does not seek to run away from Death. He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying." "And Voldemort never knew about the Hallows?" "I do not think so, because he did not recognize the Resurrection Stone he turned into a Horcrux. But even if he had known about them, Harry, I doubt that he would have been interested in any except the first. He would not think that he needed the Cloak, and as for the stone, whom would he want to bring back from the dead? He fears the dead. He does not love." "But you expected him to go after the wand?" "I have been sure that he would try, ever since your wand beat Voldemort's in the graveyard of Little Hangleton. At first, he was afraid that you had conquered him by superior skill. Once he had kidnapped Ollivander, however, he discovered the existence of the twin cores. He thought that explained everything. Yet the borrowed wand did no better against yours! So Voldemort, instead of asking himself what quality it was in you that had made your wand so strong, what gift you possessed that he did not, naturally set out to find the one wand that, they said, would beat any other. For him, the Elder Wand has become an obsession to rival his obsession with you. He believes that the Elder Wand removes his last weakness and makes him truly invincible. Poor Severus . . ." "If you planned your death with Snape, you meant him to end up with the Elder Wand, didn't you?" "I admit that was my intention," said Dumbledore, "but it did not work as Iintended, did it?" "No," said Harry. "That bit didn't work out." The creature behind them jerked and moaned, and Harry and Dumbledore sat without talking for the longest time yet. The realization of what would happen next settled gradually over Harry in the long minutes, like softly falling snow. "I've got to go back, haven't I?" "That is up to you." "I've got a choice?" "Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross, you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to . . . let's say . . . board a train." "And where would it take me?" "On," said Dumbledore simply. Silence again. "Voldemort's got the Elder Wand." "True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand." "But you want me to go back?" "I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does." Harry glanced again at the raw-looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair. "Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present." Harry nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as walking into the forest had been, but it was warm and light and peaceful here, and he knew that he was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss. He stood up, and Dumbledore did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces. "Tell me one last thing," said Harry. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?" Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure. "Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

Rowling, J.K.. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	6. Love Lives

It took all Dumbledore's resolve not to contact the Potter's, to let them know that Harry had indeed been able to return to life. The only reason that he had not done so was because Dumbledore knew there was still the last battle and he had no way to know if Harry would, indeed, live through that.

Everything was silent in his room, no calls here or the other side. Snape had said he would join Dumbledore but for the time being Dumbledore needed to be alone. He had to know that all his choices would finally lead to a life for Harry Potter that would ensure him choices other than fighting a war Harry never started.

Dumbledore walked to his window to look out, there were many more witches and wizards walking around than had been there this morning. This, Dumbledore knew, was as much his fault as Voldemort. How many families would be destroyed? How many family lines would be decimated? It had been well over an hour since Dumbledore had known Harry choose to go back. No one had come to him to tell him of the end of the battle. It would have been told immediately. Had Harry lost, Dumbledore was sure that the students and families would have continued to fight. That would lead to people crossing over and knowing the outcome of the battle.

Dumbledore turned saying, "Ablorvo." As soon as he did, cheers erupted, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking into the office. There was no stopping the tears as they began to fall. Harry walked straight to Dumbledore's Portrait.

Excerpt from Rowling, J.K.. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

" _The thing that was hidden in the Snitch," he began, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?" "My dear boy, I do," said Dumbledore, while his fellow pictures looked confused and curious. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?" "No one," said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction. "I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though," said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed. "But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!" "And then there's this." Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see. "I don't want it," said Harry. "What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?" "I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So . . ." He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would. He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, "Reparo." As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion. "I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it." Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other. "Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand. "I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly. "That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."  
_  
Rowling, J.K.. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

As soon as Harry left the office Dumbledore apparated to the Potter's home, he all but ran into the home, "HE LIVES!"

For several minutes the house was deafening, there were hugs all around. One woman yanked Dumbledore low and into a fierce hug, "My grandson is there, he lives too!"

Augusta Longbottom was a formidable looking witch. She was tall, thin and bony. She was known for, and still wore a hat with a stuffed vulture on it and carried a bright red handbag. Dumbledore hugged her a second time, "I believe your grandson will do amazing things now. I do have to tell you that I am sorry that you will not see those amazing things."

Augusta laughed, "Neville will do amazing things, that much you are right about, but you are wrong to say I won't know of it. I have such the imagination that he will soon be greater than even you!"

Dumbledore laughed, "I have no doubt!"

Ariana joined the duo, "Albus," she pulled him into a hug, "Aberforth isn't here, he made it!"

Without even realizing it, Dumbledore pulled her into another hug, tears of relief spilling down his cheeks.

"Dumbledore, a word, please," Snape said quietly from Dumbledore's shoulder.

With a nod, Dumbledore walked out the door with Snape. Once outside Dumbledore was ready to tell Snape how sorry he was over the last few hours. The smile on Snape's face stole Dumbledore's voice.

"I know my death was not part of your plan, I believe that the Dark Lord would have let me live if only to make sure I remembered how I betrayed you." Snape laughed softly, "Little did he know that by granting me death, he gave me life."

Dumbledore smiled, "Have you spoken to James and Sirius?"

At that, Snape actually laughed, "I had a bit harder time talking to Lupin. I have to admit, that surprised me." Snape's face got solemn, "There is a lot that will need to be talked through, from both sides. I will not pretend to be innocent in all that has happen, but there was reasons for each act."

"I think you will find that you coming through this veil, and not the other, goes a long way into convincing any doubters of your heart," Dumbledore said.

At Snape's confused look, Dumbledore explained about the two veils in this area. One for the pure, and one for the undeserving, or for lack of better terms, good and evil.

"What about the Dark Lord? With what he did to his soul, will he be here?" Snape tried to ask this with a tone of nonchalant and failed as bad as Dumbledore had when he asked.

"It seems that since Voldemort decimated his soul, there is no repairing it. As such, he will be doomed to never be whole again," Dumbledore said solemnly and with no hint of self-satisfaction.

Snape did little more than nod, "It was a risk he thought worth taking." Snape turned back to the door, to return to the celebration, but turned again to Dumbledore, "One last thing, I intend to repair my friendships if that is possible, but I do not wish to lose ours. Would you be agreeable to returning to the Hogwarts within this realm? I plan to, and would like to know that I would do so with you?"

This wasn't something Dumbledore had even considered. He also knew that Eugene had not had time to discuss things as this. This caused a smile to cross Dumbledore's face. "I am assuming that Lily's hand was in that choice? I will think on it, I give my word."

Snape nodded, "Are you joining the party?"

Dumbledore shook his head, " No, this is a party for others, not those that created it."

Snape knew there was no way to convince Dumbledore that this was not true, so he simply turned to join the others.

After walking to the gate, Dumbledore apparated to the Leaky Caldron, but even there, there were parties. Once more Dumbledore apparated, but this time it was to somewhere he knew to be empty, the shrieking shack.

"Dumbledore"

Surprised Dumbledore turned to see who was there, but the house was as empty as he thought it would be. Windows boarded up, with old tattered curtains, broken floorboards, and dusty, torn up furniture. "Ablorvo"

The frame was floating in the air, Dumbledore was looking at Aberforth. His brother had torn robes, singed holes from barely missed spells, blood soaked sleeve, and what looked like a good portion of his beard and hair scorched away.

Neither said a word for several minutes. Dumbledore wanted to allow Aberforth any amount of time he needed.

"I am guessing that you know the battle is over? I went to the headmaster's office and all the portraits are partying. Phineas told me you would be in your portrait at the Ministry, but since I have my own portrait, I just came back here after the battle," Aberforth said in a gruff, but worn out tone.

With a simple nod from Dumbledore, Aberforth continued, "We lost many good people for this fight of yours, but Potter lives. I do not believe that he is truly the end of this. I agree that cutting of the… and for lack of a better term, snake's head, we end it for now. My problem is that, that snake gave birth to many evils and many will continue to follow him."

"Yes, I hate to admit it, but I do believe we did little more than buy some time." Dumbledore said sadly. "I just count on the knowledge that none that have been born in the last sixty years have even an ounce of Voldemort's power."

Dumbledore noticed that Aberforth was also limping, "Are you okay?"

Aberforth snorted a laugh, "You might have asked that years ago. You could have asked that anytime in the last hundred years. Maybe you could have even asked the first time you realized your brother hated you." Aberforth shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired, but I am alive."

Through hooded eyes Aberforth looked to Dumbledore, "I don't hate you, never have."

Dumbledore pursed his lips, "Oh my dear brother, I have hated myself far more than you possibly could." He looked around the empty house, then back to Aberforth, "I gave you my word before this started that I would tell you what I know. I am going to tell you things that no one in that life knows. I would just ask one thing before I proceed."

Aberforth had a very cautious look before nodding, "What?"

"I would ask that no matter what I tell you, no matter what beliefs change, you will live your life there just as you are now."

The look that crossed Aberforth almost made Dumbledore laugh, his eyes squinted at him like his brain cells were misfiring. Aberforth slowly nodded, not sure what to expect next.

Dumbledore proceeded to tell Aberforth about this world, who was there, how each person was, gave their love to him, and finally ended with Ariana's idea of what came next.

Aberforth has long since collapsed into a chair, not sure he believed any of it, but prayed every word was true. When Dumbledore finished all Aberforth could think to say was, "Leave it to Ariana to think we will return as someone or something else," he said as he gently laughed.

Dumbledore began laughing, "It would not surprise me if you two returned together as twins in the next life."

Aberforth cocked an eyebrow, "Is she not returning soon? She has been stuck there so long?"

"Oh no, she is waiting for her favorite brother to arrive, and I do believe it is so she can be the tour guide for you."

That caused a smile to cross Aberforth's face as big as any Dumbledore could remember, "Tell her not to get tied, I will be along in time and then we will never be separated again."

Nodding, Dumbledore began to leave the frame, when Aberforth called out and causing him to pause.

"You wait for me too, I still need my big brother… I love you Albus. I will also be destroying this frame, I don't want to be tempted into living in front of it. I hope you understand."

Tears welled in Dumbledore's eyes fill with tears so many times this day, he had last count, "You and Mr Potter are far more intelligent than I ever was. Yes, I do think that wise. I will end with this, I have loved you since the first day you drew breath, and I will love you till the end of time."

THE END

Please leave a review and let me know what you would like to see next?


End file.
